Our Song
by turkeysub806
Summary: Stalkers, Contests, Long lost friends, Bella runs away from the orphanage to escape her past but finds more then one surprise along the way E/B/E/R/A/J All Human!
1. my suckful past

Bella P

Bella P.O.V

Have you ever felt so alone that you feel sick in the stomach, or have you ever felt so broken you just don't want to go on? Well that's me. Bella Swan. My parents dies when I was 10 and I have been in an orphanage ever since and I hated it. I want from house to house and knew that no one wanted me. I have been though very thing bad imaginable. One foster family abused me, another one had a son who raped me, and on and on it goes.

It wasn't always this bad in the orphanage I used to have 5 close friends. One being the only person I let in, my best friend Edward. I could talk to him like no other and knew he wouldn't judge me. Back then all we talk about was what we liked and about our parents. His sister Alice always was a bundle full of energy that made me laugh and feel up beat. Emmett his brother was the ultimate goof ball and was a big 5 year old. Rosalie was another one of my friends and same with her brother Jasper. They were sweet and caring. We were all together for ages, joined at the hip until everything changed.

Edward's aunt and uncle from overseas came back and adopted them. I was so upset, it killed me. I remember the day as if it was only yesterday.

'_Edward please don't go I need you here with me!' I cried. Tears spilled out of my eyes like rivers and I didn't bother to wipe them away. Edward was about to leave me forever my best friend, the one I could trust and talk too._

'_Bella I have too, I'm so, so sorry. I can't just say know there my aunt and uncle. Please don't cry Bella I can't stand it when you cry.'_

_Edwards own eyes were glistening with tears ready to fall. He gently wiped mine away on my face with his thumb and leaned down and gave me a peck on the lips. 'We will see each other again Bella I promise.'_

'_I'll miss you,' I whispered._

'_I'll miss you too everyday; I will never forget you Bella don't forget that.'_

_After another quick kiss on my cheek he left with his family and I haven't seen him since._

My heart shuttered that day and it has never fully repaired. Actually no, its only gotten worse. A little while after that Rosalie and Jasper were adopted by some couple leaving m by myself…again. I still think about them everyday, where they are, if they are okay, and if they remember me or think about me too. The only thing I have in memory of them is an old photo of all 6 of us smiling like fools, and hanging off the beds in the orphanage. I smile when ever I see it remember how things used to be.

Anyways, when I reached the age of 18 I was finally able to access my inheritance money and as soon as I found that out I ran away. I couldn't stand to go back to another foster home not knowing what was to come. I couldn't get attached to any one when I would just have to leave them again; I've already had enough people leave me.

So here I am now walking into the front gates of Lucreast College hoping to start a new, fresh beginning. Hoping being the key word there.

I walked up to the front registrations office to get my forms, I managed before I ran away from the orphanage to get all my paper work from my file. Thank god Emmett taught me to pick locks when we were younger. I felt a pain tug my heart when I thought about him.

'Hello dear how may I help you?' An old woman asked peering over her glasses.

'I'm Isabella Swan, I start this year I sent over my paper word a couple of weeks ago,' I said sweetly.

'Oh yes, we have been waiting for you. Here are your papers and dorm key, map and schedule. Have a nice year.'

I wonder how many times she has said that to the new students here this past week, I mused as I grabbed my stuff and began to head for the lift. Room 308, I wonder who I'm sharing with, I hope there nice. I could use some new friends I haven't made any friend since Edward and the guys. Actually that's a lie, there was Joe. One of my foster family's son. He was so nice and kind, he was like the brother I never had. I stayed with them for months but naturally I had to leave. I kept in contact with him but I stopped when I moved again to another home. Another person I miss and won't see again, I thought grimly.

I fidgeted with the keys trying to open the door for god knows how long, but when I finally opened the room I couldn't help but stare at it in awe. It was better then I imagined, it was so much more homey then the orphanage. It looked like my room mate was already here and unpacked. They had taken the bed on the left side of the room leaving me with the right, which I preferred. I dumped my stuff in front of my bed and fell onto it in exhaustion.

'So tired,' I mumbled and closed my eyes slowly drifting off to sleep.

'Hey you must be my room mate,' a loud voice said startling me awake. I turned to the door way were a guy my age was standing. He looked so familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Black hair, brown eyes, really tall…

'Oh My God,' I squealed. 'Joe!'

I ran up to him and engulfed him into a hug. I was so happy what are the chances of him being here?

'Um, hello, I thought I asked for a sane room mate,' he said cautiously.

I pulled away and stared at his confused face and I smiled wider 'It's me Bella you idiot! From the orphanage, wow you were always slow but this is just getting bad!'

Realization hit him and he gave me his famous 1000 watt smile at me. 'Bella! Is that you, wow look at you.'

This time he scooped me up in his brotherly hugs that I remembered from ages ago, they always made me relaxed and calm.

'I know aye, look at you! You're so tall, you're a freak!'

He laughed at me and gave me a nookie 'Same old Bella.'

'Get off me,' I pushed him away. I haven't felt this happy on so long. 'What's been happening, why are you here, do you know anyone?'

So many questions swarmed in my head and I wanted to ask them all but he clamed a hand around my mouth preventing me from continuing.

'Calm down Bella,' he chuckled. 'Nothing has been happening, obviously I'm here to get an education,' this made me roll my eyes. Trust him to be a smartass. 'And yes I do know some people here, I came back to see if my room mate had arrived and you have so I was wondering if you would like to come with me to met them?'

I went to answer but all that came out was mumbles because his hand was still covering my mouth, so instead I began to nod furiously.

'Awesome, I'm so glad you're here, this year has gotten so much better!'

I couldn't help but agree.


	2. cafeteria

**BELLA P.O.V**

The campus was so big, if Joe wasn't there I was positive I would get lost. I looked around trying to take in everything all at once; I'm so glad I ran away, this was so worth it. As we entered a big hall I noticed it was like our own personal food court. Resturants and everything.

'Oh My God…'I drifted off in awe. 'This is just- Oh My God!'

Joe laughed at my reaction 'Nice to see you are one of many words.'

I shoved him and looked around slowly. People were everywhere laughing, joking, eating. So many wonderful smells wafted through the air making my stomach growl. I blushed in embarrassment as Joe raised his eyebrows at me with a smile 'Hungry I see, come one lets get you some food.'

It took me ages to settle on what I wanted to eat, there was so many places. Joe was of course laughing at me the whole time making smartass comments. I tripped repeatedly so Joe thought it was best from him to carry our food. I glared at him all the way to a table were a group of people sat.

'Guys I would like you to met Bella; Bella met Keira, Luke, Ryan and Katie.'

I blushed as they all turned to look at me, I hated attention to be on me. It made me squirm and fidget.

'Hello,' I said quietly.

'Bella, is this the Bella Joe never shuts up about?' the black haired girl Katie asked smiling at me.

I looked at Joe with raised eyebrows and a smirk on my face 'Never shuts up about aye.'

'Don't let it go to your head Bella,' he said indifferently trying to act cool. I sat down rolling my eyes and turned to the group of people in front of me.

'So how do you guys know Joe?'

'Well we went to high school together, it was a pity we never got to met you when you stayed with him from what we've heard you a cool chick,' the guy Ryan said. His arm was around Katie obviously they were a couple and from what I could see so was Keira and Luke.

We talked for ages about what's been happening, the school and somehow the conversation switched to what we were studying.

'So Bella what courses are you taking?' Keira asked. She was really nice I couldn't think she could ever be nasty.

'Umm…' I fidgeted and blushed again. 'English and Music.'

'Music,' Joe said sounding surprised. 'English I understand you were always reading but music? What are you majoring in?'

I coughed slightly and blushed deeper 'Singing and I can also play Guitar and Piano.'

I looked around avoiding his face as silence came. I turned to him to see him staring at me in disbelief. This made me frown.

'I can sing,' I hissed. 'I had a lot of spare time at the orphanage and to pass the time I learned piano and a bit of Guitar. Don't look too shocked.'

'You have to sing for us,' Katie gushed.

'Yes, defiantly,' Luke agreed.

'Look she looks like a tomato,' Ryan laughed.

'Shut up,' I growled trying to stop blushing.

'Oh, Joe don't look now but your dream girl just walked though the door,' Keira giggled.

Joes head whipped around and I slowly turned the way he was facing. 6 people had just entered. They walked with a certain air of confidence and calm, 2 things I don't have. They were all gorgeous and everyone couldn't help but look at them. There was a short pixie one with black hair who walked arm in arm with a tall blonde haired guy. Next to them was a huge, muscly guy with a supermodel look alike hugging him around the waist. Lastly was a strawberry blonde haired girl holding hands with a messy bronzed haired guy who looked…familiar.

All wore amazing clothes and had smile on there faces. I could tell everyone in the room wanted to either be them, or be with them.

'Who are they,' I asked after a while. Noise was slowly coming back into the room. The gorgeous people sat on the opposite side of the hall from us, as if they were in there own little world.

'They would be the Cullens and Hales. Ever since High school they've been like royalty but they don't act that way. They just draw people to them with there beauty and everything you know,' Katie said.

'Yeah, I talked to them a couple of times there really nice not like other stuck up people like Lauren and Jessica who think there gods gift on earth,' Keira agreed.

'Tanya's a bit stuck up,' Katie pointed out. 'She isn't the nicest person, lets just say that.'

'And also our little Joe boy here has a major crush on her,' Luke said grinning.

'Shut up man,' Joe whined.

'Really?' I asked pretending to be intrigued which I kind of was.

'Yep since freshman and he has never had the guts to say anything,' Ryan laughed.

'So he has watched from afar,' Luke finished dramatically.

I couldn't help but laugh at this not the story but Ryan and Luke they were idiots but so funny!

'I'm gonna kill you guys just a heads up, beware,' Joe mumbled glaring at them.

I looked again at the people who are supposedly royalty. I was fascinated I would admit by them like everyone else. They seemed oblivious to the stares they were get they were happier to talk and laugh between themselves. They looked so familiar the guy with the red hair in particular; he had the same coloured hair as Ed- NO don't think that name!

'Do you know there story?' I asked.

'Yeah it's quite interesting actually. See the Cullens and Hales actually have known each other for years so they've said, They went to the same orphanage or something after there parents died.'

Could be a coincidence, I told myself.

'Yeah and then the Cullens were adopted by there aunt and uncle and moved to Forks and ironically the Hales who adopted the other two happened to live in the same area and they met again,' Luke said.

'They haven't been apart ever since,' Joe finished. 'That's why there so close and nice. They have been through a lot.'

My breathing had become quick there story seemed oddly a lot like the one about my old friends I used to have. But I could be wrong, I reassured myself. Coincidence, it is a coincidence. There's only one way to be sure…

'W-What are there names,' I asked slowly.

'Oh of course! Rosalie and Jasper Hale and Alice, Emmett and Edward Cullen,' Katie said.

I froze.

What…

What…

WHAT!!

'Are you serious,' I accidentally yelled drawing attention to us including the Cullens, Hales, and Tanya. Great, Great!

'Bella, what's wrong with you clam down,' Joe said holding me.

I was breathing so fast and so many thoughts ran through my head I thought I was going to faint.

'Oh My God, Oh My God, Oh My God. Oh my God,' I repeated over and over like some mental person.

'Bella,' Joe muttered sounding worried.

'This can't be happening Joe, there not supposed to be here, I was supposed to get away from my past,' I felt tears forming in my eyes.

'Bella what are you talking about? Who's not supposed to be here?'

'Them,' I pointed a shaky finger at my old friends from the orphanage. The ones who left and who were together the whole time while I was all alone, and going through my own personal hell!

'The Cullens and Hales?' Joe said confused. 'What about them?'

'They were, they were,' I couldn't even finish the sentence instead I stood up quickly and ran. Something I'm good at, running. It seems like all I will do in my life is run from evryone and everything.

Why can't anything go right in my life, why do I always have to be hurt?


	3. dam you joe

**BELLA P.O.V**

I ran to my dorm room and fell onto my bed and cried. I have no idea how long I cried for but when I was done I felt a bit better. I haven't cried in months and it felt good to let some of my emotions out.

'Bella,' Joe's soft voice said. I didn't turn to him I just kept staring at the lamp on my beside table. 'Bella.' I felt the bed sink as Joe sat next to me, he laid down beside me and I rolled over to face him.

He was worried, the emotion was clear on his face. I felt a sense of guilt wash over me. I shouldn't have run out like that, I probably scared everyone.

'Bella what happened?'

He stared at me and I felt more tears on there way to spill out. I had never told Joe about my friends from the orphanage. I never told anyone about anything these days. I kept my pain inside never letting it be seen, the only person who might be able to get it out of me is Edward but I doubt he even remembers me. Joe has no idea at what I have been though, when ever he brought up the subject of the orphanage or past foster families I would change the subject quickly.

'And don't say it's nothing,' he said as I opened my mouth to say it.

If I wasn't so depressed and wallowing and self pity I would have glared and hit him.

'It's just…' I began, I may as well tell him. Not everything but I will tell him the outline. I sighed. 'Those people the Cullens and Hales. I knew them. I went to the same orphanage as them. We were very close friends, my first and only friends actually before you. But one day they left and I was shattered, I haven't seen them since and seeing them now, its just…A lot of feelings came back and hit me all at once…hard.'

Joe put his arm around me and pulled me into him. He didn't need to know about how much I missed them or how much it hurt to see them now all together and me on the outside.

'I'm sorry Bella,' was all he said.

That's the good thing about Joe he let you let it all out and didn't try to talk to you our make you talk.

I sighed and smiled sadly 'I must have shocked the others at my sudden outburst, I bet they think I'm nuts.'

'Hardly, they are worried you ran out so quickly, I'm amazed you didn't fall at the speed you were going. Everyone watched you leave even the Cullens and Hales, they looked concerned.'

I snorted 'Ha, whatever I'm sure they think I'm some emotionally unstable person. They won't recognize me and I don't want them to.'

Joe looked surprised at this. 'Why there your friends, ones from your childhood why don't you want to talk to them?'

'Because they have a life now, I will probably bring back bad memories for them. They don't want to be reminded of their past,' I mumbled.

'Bella-,' I cut him off before he could finish.

'No Joe my mind is made up.'

He sighed in frustration and shook his head 'You are so stubborn. They will find out eventually you know. Secrets are always found out.'

'Yeah well better later then now.'

Sure enough Joe was right the others were worried about me. The next day when we met up to go around campus they kept asking if I was okay and Katie and Keira were constantly hugging me. The whole time I was with them there was a smile on my face and I laughed a lot. I completely forgot why I was crying only 10 hours ago. Well I had until I saw them again. They were on the oval playing football. Luke and Ryan ran over yelling at them to toss the ball. Obviously they were closer friends then Joe. I noticed Joe stay back with me shooting me wary glances.

'Joe, go play I will be fine,' I reassured.

He looked disbelieving but listened to me and jogged off over to the game.

Katie, Keira and I walked over to a bench near by and sat down watching them play.

'Did they play a lot of football in high school?' I asked.

'Yeah, all of them were in the team along as Edward, Emmett and Jasper, they won every game. They were incredible.' Katie said.

I smiled watching Joe, he was having so much fun and even though it was a playful game I could tell he was good.

'Hey Katie, Keira how are you,' a voice said coming from next to us.

I looked over and my breathing hitched. Alice, Rosalie and Tanya were walking our way waving happily and grinning.

'Hey guys,' Keira waved back. 'Where good how about yourselves?'

The girls sat down in front of us and I tried my hardest to ignore them and to keep watching the game.

Here were one of my 2 closest friends close enough to touch and I was scared. After all these years of longing to see them again and here they were right in front of me and I draw up blank. Oh well they wouldn't care they've moved on with there lives anyway, so really it is no ones lose…

'So who is your friend?' Alice asked looking at me.

'Oh, this is Bella,' Katie said pointing to me. 'Bella this is Alice, Rosalie and Tanya the ones we were talking about yesterday.'

I smiled nicely to them still not talking.

'Oh you were the girl who ran out yesterday from the food court,' Tanya said remembering.

I nodded and grimaced. Joe wasn't lying when he said everyone saw that little episode.

'Bella, I used to have a friend called Bella,' Rosalie said. 'I haven't seen her in years. Do you remember Bella, Alice?'

I saw Alice nod 'Yeah she was so nice.'

By now the guys had decided to trail up to us after finishing there game. Emmett and Jasper gave Rosalie and Alice a peck on the cheek and sat next to them. I smiled a little to myself. I always knew they would end up together. I then turned to look at Edward who eyed me curiously as he sat next to Tanya. Tanya leaned over and gave him a kiss on the lips and leant on his shoulder. I felt my heart give a tug of pain and I quickly looked away.

'What are you girls talking about?' Emmett asked. His voice was still as loud as I remembered; I dare say it has gotten louder.

'Oh guys I would like you to met Bella,' Alice said.

I hate all this attention and Joe sensed this and sat next to me pulling me towards him.

'Bella you okay,' he whispered in my ear.

I nodded slowly but refused to talk. If I did I would give myself away.

'Bella you say,' Emmett boomed. 'I'm Emmett and that's Jasper and Eddie.'

'Edward,' he hissed. 'My name is Edward, not Ed, not Eddie.'

I laughed lightly to myself, they haven't changed a bit.

'Yeah whatever Edward,' Emmett said drawing each syllable out.

'So Bella where are you from?' Jasper asked breaking up Edwards and Emmett's fight.

'Umm…Actually I'm from New York, I came here recently for schooling,' I lied. Well kinda.

'New York that's so far don't you miss you parents,' Rosalie asked.

I looked away 'I don't have any.'

'Oh,' she said looking startled.

Lead away from the subject, I thought. It is to close to common ground. But Joe had other ideas.

'Yeah I met Bella through a Foster Family program,' he said.

I glared at him signalling him to shut up. I could see what he was doing trying to drop them subtle hints at who I am. He sent me a look saying Try to stop me.

'Oh really Bella did you live in orphanage?' Edward asked.

'Yes,' I said through clenched teeth, dragging my gaze away from Joe to Edward.

He exchanged a few glances with the others who looked at me hopefully. 'What orphanage?' He asked.

Before I could make up one Joe jumped in before me saying 'The one in New York. What orphanage did you guys go to?'

'One in New York,' Alice said slowly staring at me.

'Joe,' I said warningly. 'Stop before I personally make you stop.'

'Bella I have no idea what you mean,' he said innocently.

'Of course you don't,' I half whispered half yelled. 'Joe you're basically paving a path for them.'

'Wait…what do you mean paving us a path?' Rosalie said confused.

Alice suddenly gasped and Edward's eyes widened as they finally put the pieces together. They looked at each other then looked at me.

'Bella, Is that you?'

Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper frowned still confused.

I didn't look at them instead I glared at Joe. I am so going to give it to him when we are back at our dorm, so help me god…

'Yes,' I whispered. 'It is me.'

Finally realization washed over the others and they stared at me shocked.


	4. angel

**BELLA P.O.V**

'Joe' I said in a sickly sweet voice though on the inside I wanted to scream at him. 'We need to talk.'

'But Bella don't you want to stay here with your friends, you have so much to catch up on,' he replied using my tone.

I narrowed my eyes and clenched my hands into fists 'No, NOW!'

I grabbed him by the arm and yanked him up as I went to stand. I pulled him away from the group not looking back to see everyones faces. I pulled him around the corner of a near by building and out of everyones hearing. I turned to him and glared.

'What Was That?!' I hissed. 'You told them, you asshole after I told you not to. You delibratly ignored me Joe!! How could you do that. I thought I could trust you!'

I felt tears sting my eyes as I took a breath to continue my rant, but Joe took this time to talk back. 'Bella, Yes I won't lie I did ignore you but with a good reason. I saw the way you looked at them and when you were telling me about them I heard the longing in your voice. I know you Bella, and you wanted them to know who you were you were just to scared to do it. I consider you my little sis Bella, and I can't stand to see you upset.'

'I was fine, they were fine, we were all fine, until you opened your big trap.'

'You were not fine Bella, don't lie to me,' he warned.

'But they were Joe, didn't you listen to me back in the dorms they have moved on they have a life and as far as I can see it doesn't envolve me in it. They are happy, happier then before when I last saw them and I will probably just bring back bad memories and I don't want to be the one to cause that.' My voice had started to lower into a whisper, all my energy gone. My life is a god dam soap opera, I thought sourly.

'Bella, how can you think that,' Joe said softly.

Well, maybe becuase I have been told that my whole life. That I'm a mistake, I'm a problem, it seems like know matter where I go I cause pain. I bet Edward and everyone are shocked, I bet they never thought they would see me again. I mean they have been together the whole time, they have been though everything together and they must be so close. Closer then I ever could be, they will most likely pity me and pretend to be my friend so I don't feel left out.

'I-I...' Breathe Bella. 'I just mean that, they won't want me, if they had they would have tried to find me, I mean they have been together this whole time while I've been alone and...I can't Joe I just can't,' I began to feel tears run down my cheek.

'Bella,' he came up to hug me and I buried my face in his shirt. 'What can't you do?'

I let out a few sobs and willed myself to answer. 'I...can't...lose...them...again...Joe.' I lifted my head and wiped the tears away. 'The last time they left me I was so broken, jeez I still am, if they leave me again, I don't think I will be able to handle it. Everyone around me just leaves me Joe, everyone and I can't handle it anymore. It hurts too much.'

'Bella I didn't know,' Joe said his voice full of sadness and regret. 'If I had known that-'

'Joe it's okay I didn't tell you. I haven't ever opened up to anyone since...'

'Since?' Joe asked.

'Edward,' I mumbled. Just saying his name made my heart give a painful tug. 'H-He was my best friend.'

'Was? Bella he still is your best friend. I could tell when they found out it was you I saw them light up, Bella they missed you as much as you missed them.'

'Whatever,' I muttered.

'No, Bella not whatever, I will not let you go until you say you are right Joe they do care about me.' To prove he wasn't lying he tightend his grip around me.

'Joe,' I whined. 'Can't we just drop this. That was my opinion and no matter how much you try it won't change.'

'Stop being stubborn,' he demanded.

'Only when you do,' I retorted.

For the next couple of seconds we glared at each other until something behind me caught his eye. I wriggled out of his grip and turned around, my mouth fell open and I stared dumbfounded. So much for them not hearing, why did they have to follow me, dam it. Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice stood there staring back at me all looking hurt and sad. Tanya and the others were looking on in shock, probably from finally being filled in at what was going on.

'How long have you been standing there,' My voice quiet, my eyes never leaving Edwards green ones.

'Since the start,' he whispered. He took a step forward and I took one instantly back. He looked even more hurt when he looked me in the eye. 'Bella, please.'

I shook my head and continued backing up 'I have to go.'

Without waiting for a answer I took off. This is the 3rd time in my life I have ran rather then face my fears up front and I am beginning to realize it is the worse solution.

As if it was programed into me I ran straight to the music building. I stood outside for a while admiring it and then slowly opened the door to go in. It was empty as far as I could see all that was in there were various instruments, all waiting to be played. I unconciously walked over to the piano and ran my fingers over the keys. It has been a while but I found that when I was upset or angry, it helped to let it all out through music, that's another reason why I took it up in the first place.

'Can I help you?'

I jumped at the voice and looked up. An older lady maybe in her 40's was watching me curiously. She had brown hair up in a bun and wore casual clothes. She must be the music teacher. 'Umm, I was just looking?' It sounded like a question.

She smiled kindly at me 'Do you play?'

I nodded slowly.

'Can you play me something?' Her voice was calm and caring and I couldn't help but say yes. As I sat on the little bench I took a deep breath and ran my fingers over the keys again.

_It's been 5 months since you went away  
Left without a word, nothing to say  
And I was the one who gave you my heart and soul  
But it wasn't good enough for you, no  
So I asked God_

_God send me an angel from the heavens above  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart from being in love  
Cause all I do is cry  
God send me an angel to wipe the tears from my eyes_

And I know that it might sound crazy, but after all that I still love you  
You wanna come back in my life, but now there's something that I have to do  
I have to tell the one that I once adored that they can't have my love no more  
My heart can't take no more lies and my eyes are all out of cries  
_So God_

_God send me an angel from the heavens above  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart from being in love  
Cause all I do is cry  
God send me an angel to wipe the tears from my eyes_

Now you had me on my knees, begging God please, to send you back to me  
I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, and you made me feel like i could not breathe when I  
All I wanted to do was feel your touch, and to give you all of my love  
Took my love for granted want my loving now, but you can't have it o god

_God send me an angel from the heavens above  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart from being in love  
Cause all I do is cry  
God send me an angel to wipe the tears from my eyes_

When I finished the last note the room went quiet. I looked up to see the teacher staring at me. 'Wow, that was amazing what is your name dear?'

'BELLA!'

I turned to see Alice staring at me 'That was...just...'

'Beautiful,' Edward finished for her. He was staring at me so intently I had to look away to breath.

'Bella, is it, your the new girl starting in my class. I'm Mrs Bryan, I'm looking forward to having you in my class. Did you take lessons?' She sounded so excited I blushed.

'No, I taught myself with a bit of help from some other people,' I shrugged, blushing harder. I hate being the centre of attention.

'Thats amazing Bella, you have a talent. And your voice was lovely.'

'Thanks,' I mumbled.

'I will leave you alone with your friends now but feel free to come back when ever you want. You are always welcome.'

I smiled at this 'Thank you so much.'

With that she left and I felt suddenly self concious. My old friends were now sitting on the desks beside me and I didn't know what to say. I turned to face them and waited for one of them to begin. When they didn't I simply stated the obvious.

'How did you know I would be here?'

They looked at eachother then to me 'Joe' was all they said. I frowned and when Alice noticed this she spoke up.

'Don't blame him Bella, we practically had to beat it out of him. We really wanted to talk to you,' she sounded sad.

'Why?' I asked looking down at the keys, not wanting to look at them.

I felt someone move in front of me and then a warm hand was under my chin lifting my face up to met a pair of green eyes that I knew all to well. 'Bella for once in your life stop being so stubborn and listen to what we have to say. We have missed you, whether you choose to believe it or not is up to you but it is the truth. We have never forgotten you how could we your part of us.'

'Yeah Bells, your like my little sister, I could never forget you. Especially your clumsy streak,' Emmett added. I stuck my tongue out at him but his words made me feel light on the inside.

'And I missed my Bella Barbie, Rose never lets me touch her,' Alice pouted. 'And I missed having to drag you on shopping trips.'

'I didn't miss that that's for sure,' I mumbled to myself only Edward heard and he chuckled lightly.

Rose talked next 'I missed how you made everyone happy Bella. You could light up a room without even trying and you are so selfless. I missed your friendship and trust more then anything.'

This meant alot coming from Rose if there was one thing I remembered about her was that she didn't trust people easily. This brought tears to my eyes but this time for a whole different reason.

'I agree with Rose, you were always there for us never expecting anything in return. Your one of a kind Bella and I missed that, and the way you fought with Emmett,' Jasper smiled.

Lastly Edward began to talk. He hadn't moved from in front of me the whole time the others had talked. He held so much emotion in his eyes I couldn't look away.

'When I heard you and Joe arguing Bella I was surprised how could you think those things? That we had moved on and forgotten you? Or that you were no longer my best friend? Bella that could never happen. Yes we might have looked happy but that didn't mean we were completly. I missed you Bella there wasn't a day when I wasn't thinking about you. It broke me as much as it broke you to leave, I didn't want to. When you said you brought back memories you were right you brought back some of the most happiest moments of my life. And most of them are with you. I won't let you push me away Bella, I care for you to much and I always will, now that your back I can't see my future without you in it, as my friend.'

I stared at him unable to say anything. That was the nicest thing someone had ever said to me. Edward had always had a way with words. But even so I felt my heart fall at the word friends, I had always loved Edward but after a while I realized it was more then a friend. At first I thought it was a crush and it would die down but it never has...

'I-I,' I gave up on words and instead wrapped my arms around Edward in a hug. 'I'm sorry.'

'Sorry, Bella, it wasn't you fault, so don't apologise.'

I nodded and breathed in Edwards scent. it was still the same from the last time I saw him. I felt my eyes close and for once I felt my life my take a right turn instead of a wrong. Maybe things mught start to go right. Just maybe...


	5. dinner

**BELLA P.O.V**

Once I let Edward go Alice pounced on me and I fell onto the floor. 'Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, I missed you, look at you, you look so different, I never would have guessed it was you!'

I laughed same old hyper Alice.

Rose came over to me next and pulled me into a hug 'I'm glad you have come around. I couldn't even begin to imagine seeing you everyday and not being able to talk to you.'

Emmett grabbed me from behind and pulled me into a tight brotherly hug that took my breath away...literally. 'Emmett, you know what's fun breathing,' I gasped out.

He put me down and laughed ruffling my hair 'I'm glad to see you again now I have my favourite source of laughter back.'

I glowed at him and went over to Jasper who gave me a sweet hug and when we pulled away he smiled at me telling me it would be okay.

'So I guess we should catch up,' I said nervously.

Alice jumped up and down at this idea and grabbed my hand. 'Yes we do, but not here we will go out to a resturant near by, but first we need to get changed.'

'Why,' I whined. 'What's wrong with this.' I gestured to my casual jeans and shirt.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. 'Do you want me to answer that?'

'No,' I sighed and allowed her and Rosalie to pull me away.

It turns out Alice and Rosalie's dorm was on the floor above mine. There room looked the same as mine but a bit more girly with all there clothes and pink stuff.

'Okay Bella so what do you feel like wearing?' Rosalie asked looking through her closet.

'This,' I said.

'Okay so a dress sounds good, okay. I have the perfect one,' she said ignoring me.

'Hey!' I argued. 'I dont want to-'

'Don't even try Bella my minds made up and you know you can;t change my mind when it is made up.'

I glared at Rose who threw the dress at me and Alice pushed me into the bathroom. 'There are spare towels under the sink,' she called through the door.

I knew being stubborn wouldn't get me far in this situation so I decided to do as they said. It felt good to have a shower it woke me up, and relaxed all my musles. I felt relaxed by the time I came out and slipped on the midnight blue dress. When I opened the door I was immediantly pulled to a chair and forced into it.

'So Bella,' Alice said. 'How long have you and Joe been friends. When I saw you yesterday run out of the caferteria her look very worried about you.'

'Yeah why did you run out of the caferteria anyway,' Rose asked.

I sighed and stared down at my lap. 'I ran out because I saw you guys and I paniced. I've known Joe sice I was 15 after I left we kept in contact but I never would have imagined seeing him here. Hell I never imagined seeing you guys here either.'

'He really understands you. When you guys were arguing he looked really concerened.'

'But he was right,' Rose said after Alice finished. 'We would have wanted to know you were here.'

'I know,' I mumbled. 'I overreacted I do that alot.'

'Well it is in the past, now we have to concerntrate on the future and that means tonight!' Alice squealed.

'Aren't we getting a bit to dressed up for dinner?' I asked warily as I watched them do my hair through the mirror.

'There is never such a thing as too dressed up Bella, you will learn that,' Alice said sounding like some teacher. I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

'What ever you say Alice.'

...

An hour later we met up with the guys in the parking lot. Somehow we all managed to pile into Emmett's jeep and began our journey to the resturant.

'I love car trips they bring us all together,' Emmett laughed as he looked at us all squashed intot he backseat.

'Not funny,' Edward said.

It was a resonably quick drive to where ever we were going. By the time we got there I practically fell out of the car from being squished into the side. 'Woah there,' Edward said catching me. 'You haven't changed a bit have you.'

'Shut up,' I said blushing. Of course Emmett thought this was hilarious and his booming laugh was heard as we walked towards the building.

When we entered the front doors my mouth dropped in awe. 'I thought you said we were going to a resturant.'

'Yes and here we are.'

'But it's, so, so...Posh...'

'Oh come on Bella you can't say you have never ben to a place like this before,' Rose said as the waiter lead us to our table.

'Actually, no I haven't,' I said quietly.

We were lead to a 6 seater table that look gorgeous. There were candles and red roses that matched the colour of the seats. I felt so out of place being here I fiddled nervously with my napkin. I looked up to see Edwad eyeing me and he reached over to grab my hands to make me stop. I felt myself blush as my heart sped up. He looked so hot tonight, in his loose white dress shirt and black jeans, It took all my will power to look away from him when we were at the car. And it didn't help that I had to sit next to him in the confind space of a car.

'Bella calm down!' he whispered.

Our waiter came over again and took our drink orders and everyone turned to me and began to ask me questions.

'So Bella,' Jasper started. 'Tell us what happened after we left? did anything interesting happen?'

I laughd darkly to myself. Interesting, that's one word for the hell I have been through these past years. They looked at me confused when they heard my laugh.

'Well after you left I began to go from Foster home to Foster home that's how I met Joe. I met a lot of...different people. When I turned 18 and found out I had access to my bank account I ran away and came on the next plane here. And well here I am.'

I know I was being vague but I couldn't afford to tell them the truth, they didn't need to know that...no one did.

'Oh, well meet any cute guys?' Alice asked.

I grimaced and looked away. I immediantly thought of HIM when she said that. The man who haunted my dreams.

'Bella,' Edward said. 'Are you okay.'

I turned back and put on a fake smile 'Yeah I'm alright and yeah there were some cute guys but none caught my eye,' I lied.

The others accepted this but Edward still looked at me intently. I decided to stir the conversation away from me and to them.

'So what about you guys how have you been after all these years?'

'Not much considering,' Edward shrugged. 'School, family things like that.'

'When did you guys meet up again?'

'Umm, a year after we left they moved down the street and turned up at our school one day. Ever since then we haven't left each others side.' Rose smiled.

I nodded at this 'So I heard Joe and the others have told me all about you. From what I heard your quite popular.'

They shrugged. 'We don't really care to much for popularity,' Alice said. 'I don't even see why were popular we hardly care.'

I grinned at her face. 'See it sucks being the centre of attention. Now you know why I hate it,' I said smugly.

'Why did you run away from the orphanage I mean, from what I remember it was okay? Did something happen.'

Trust Edward to think to hard into what I say and cut straight to the point. 'No,' I lied. Thinking of an excuse quickly. 'I left because I was ready to start my life by myself...and it didn't envolve th orphanage,' Lie.

Lucky for me the waiter turned up to take our dinner orders and the topic was forgotten. I will admit I had fun that night with my old friends. I felt my happiness from all those years ago come back to me as I laughed at Emmett make a fool of himself, or when Alice and Edward fought over stupid things.

In the car trip home we sung old classics that came on the radio with the windows down. People walking down the street would stare at us and shake there heads. When we got back to campus we wondered around for a while slowly heading to the dorms.'Oh Bella I never asked, can you sing for us again sometime, you have a gorgeous voice.'

Alice said giving me puppy dog eyes. I smiled and hoped she would forget about it. 'Sure some day.'

The others ended up parting with us in the lobby so it was just Edward and I heading for our dorms. I felt myself go self concious while we stoof very close in the elevator heading to my floor. 'I know you were lying.'

I jumped at Edward's sudden voice and turned to him. 'What do you mean.'

'In the resturant you where lying and constantly trying to advoid the converstaion to be about you. Just because we haven't seen each other in years Bella doesn't mean I won't pick up on these things.'

I felt the colour drain from my face as the doors opened to my floor. We walked in silence until once agin he decided to break it. 'I'm sure you have a good reason for keeping what ver it is to yourself Bella, but then again I know you enough to know it takes alot of effort to get you to talk about yourself. But I won't push you on this because from the looks of it, it is a sensitive subject for you. But I want you to know if you ever wan tto talk I am here.'

I turned to face him and gave him a greatful smile. 'Thanks Edward I appreciate it alot.'

He pulled me into a hud that I happily returned. 'What are best friends for?'

I smiled. God, I love him.

I let go and opened my door slowly. 'See you tomorrow Edward.'

'Bye Bella, I'm glad your back.'

I watched him leave and then entered my dorm. I didn't even have time to put down my hand bag when Joe popped up out of know where and pushed me over to the bed.

'So,' he bgan grinning like a fool. 'Who is the smartest, bestest, awesomest, brother you could ever have.'

I laughed and kicked off my death heels that I had stumbled in all night and pulled him into a big hug. 'YOU!'


	6. sing a song

**BELLA P.O.V**

'Dam straight I am,' he laughed. 'So what happened.'

'Well we went out to a restaurant,' I started.

'I see nice outfit by the way,' he commented.

'Thanks.'

'Did Rosalie and Alice pick it?' He asked.

'Yeah.'

'Thought so.'

'Anyway, moving on. So we talked caught up and that's about it.' I shrugged.

'That's it nothing else?' he pried.

'Nope,' I said popping the 'p.'

He leaned back on the bed 'So you didn't announce you undying love for Edward.'

I jump and opened my mouth in shock. 'H-How did…'

'Bella, I'm not stupid. That's another reason why I told them, I can tell and plus you call out for him when your asleep. You did it when you stayed with us, it's actually really funny.'

'WHAT!' I screeched, blushing a million shades of red. 'When were you going to tell me this?'

'That you sleep talk or that I knew you loved Edward,' he laughed.

I jumped on him and began to hit him in the arm 'Both!'

He laughed not even effected by my hits. 'I thought I would save you the embarrassment, but I couldn't resist.'

'What about you,' I said trying to change the topic. 'What did you do?'

'Well, I actually hung out with Tanya,' he waved it off as if it was nothing.

'Oh really,' I raised my eyebrows. 'If I remember correctly isn't she you ultimate crush since high school?'

He glared at me 'Do not even go there.'

'Oh but I am. I bet she doesn't know about your, how did you say it, 'undying' love for her?'

'That's it,' Joe yelled and reached for the pillow. 'I warned you!'

'No,' I squealed and tried to dodge. 'Okay, okay I won't say anything but only, only if you don't say anything about Edward.'

He thought for a moment and nodded. 'Okay deal,' he held out his hand to shake on it. Once I took it he yanked me onto the bed and hit me with the pillow. I laughed and covered my face, trying to reach for my own.

………………………………………………………………………………………

'Bella wake up,' A voice said from above me. I groaned and rolled over.

'Bella! Wake, Up!' The voice said but louder this time. I ignored it and tried to go back to sleep.

'That's it, I'm going to find Edward to tell him about your huge crush on him.'

'NO' I yelled sitting up right.

I saw Joe grinning at me 'Morning sunshine,' he said cheerily. Stupid morning person. 'You have 15 minutes to get ready.'

'Ready?' I asked still semi out of it.

'Breakfast with the guys, hurry up. I'm hungry,' with that he yanked the blankets off me.

'Fine, I'm up. Sheesh!' I muttered. I dragged myself out of bed and to the bathroom. At some point I don't know when, I managed to grab dark jeans and a green tank top. After I slipped them on and cleaned my teeth I stumbled out of the room.

'Gosh what is it with girls and taking for ever to get ready, lets go,' Joe rushed. He dragged me along behind him as he sped walked towards the elevator. Wow, he really must be hungry. I tripped all the way to the cafeteria, if it wasn't for Joe holding my hand I would have fallen over repeatedly.

'Okay, okay Joe, slow down were here, the food isn't going anywhere,' I said finally.

'I know but that isn't the only reason why we were in a hurry,' he told me.

I frowned 'Why else would we be in a hurry?'

'You'll see,' he grinned.

'Oh Joe, come on. You know I hate surprises,' I groaned.

As we sat down at the table I crossed my hands in front of me and put my head in it.

'What do you want Bella?'

'Coffee, please I don't care what else as long as there's a coffee,' I grounded out each word.

I heard his footsteps walking away and sighed. It better be a bloody good reason for getting me up this early, otherwise I will kill him.

'Bella!' Someone yelled.

No, I cried in my head. 'Bella,' the voice sung again.

'Go away,' I mumbled. 'I'm sleeping.'

'Wow you still aren't a morning person I thought you would grow out of that,' a velvety voice said from next to me.

I lifted my head slightly to see Edward grinning next to me, with that cute crooked smile he did. Emmett, Rosalie sat across from me. And Alice sat next to me with Jasper next to her.

'What time is it anyway,' I asked lifting my head up fully this time.

'Umm, 8:00,' Alice said bouncing up and down in her seat.

I groaned again and put my head back in my hands 'I'm going to kill Joe!'

'No you're not because I brought coffee,' he said sliding into on of the spare seats.

'Coffee,' I cried happily grabbing it. I took a deep breath breathing in the aroma of it then took sip. 'Yum.'

'So want to tell me the surprise yet?' I asked Joe.

I saw him exchange some glances with the others and shook his head. 'Nope, call this pay back for threatening me last night.'

My mouth dropped 'You threatened me first.'

'That's not the point.'

I glared at him.

'If it helps,' he continued. 'The surprise will reveal itself soon.'

'No it really doesn't,' I said taking another sip.

'Hey guys,' Katie said sitting down. Luke and Ryan came over with 3 more chairs one for Keira.

'Does everyone get up this early?' I asked.

'Yep,' Ryan said. 'Oh, is that coffee,' he asked reaching for it.

I turned away holding the cup up high 'Not even Ryan get your own.'

'Fine.' He got up and dragged Katie with him ignoring her complaints.

'So Edward where's Tanya?' Japer asked.

That's right Tanya, my mood suddenly fell. Joe noticed this and grabbed a hand under the table. I could tell he hated the fact that they were together to.

'She will be down soon, in time for the contest that's for sure.' Edward gave me a side ways glance and I smiled my fake smile. I don't know whether he bought it or not but he didn't comment.

'Wait, what contest.'

Joe began to whistle as the others looked in various directions. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion at each of them. 'Joe,' I warned.

'It's nothing Bella,' Alice reassured. 'I'm in it to and so is Rose.'

'Yeah it will be fun,' Rose agreed.

'Wait what will be fun?' I asked confused. 'It's not like you signed me up or anything.'

Silence answered my question and hit Joe over the head. 'You woke me up for this, you bum hole. Do you have a death wish!'

He grinned sheepishly at me and I faced everyone else. 'And let me guess you guys knew about this too.'

'I told you I wanted to here you sing again Bella,' Alice smiled. 'And I always get my way.'

I grumbled and took a large gulp of my drink 'When does it start.'

As if listening someone on a microphone got up on a small stage in the middle of the room. The girl had curly hair and wore a skirt way to short for her and a really tight top.

'EW, Jessica goes here,' Rose said.

Edward shot her a look 'Be nice Rose she is Tanya's friend.'

'So,' she shrugged.

'Okay, everyone today is the start of the singing contest, a lot of people have entered and we are very happy for all the support. Firstly we have Rose, Alice and Bella.'

I felt the colour drain from my face. 'We're first.'

'Come on Bella,' Alice said tugging me up.

'We're first,' I hissed again. 'Why first?'

'Because everyone's guaranteed to hear us if we go first,' Rose said.

As we walked to the stage I felt everyone's eyes on us and I blushed under all the attention. I went to go up the stairs put trip on the top but lucky I caught myself at the lat moment and didn't fall on my ass. I heard Emmett laugh loudly from where we sat and blushed some more.

'Okay,' Alice's voice flowed into the room through the speakers. 'We will sing Just Dance by Lady GaGa.'

Everyone cheered as the music began to play.

(**Rose bold, **_Alice Italic, _Bella normal)

**I've had a little bit too much  
All of the people start to rush.  
Start to rush babe.  
How does he twist the dance?  
Can't find my drink or man.  
Where are my keys, I lost my phone.**_  
What's go-ing out on the floor?  
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, alright._

Just dance. Gunna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gunna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-just dance.

**Wish I could shut my playboy mouth.  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside out babe.**  
_Control your poison babe  
Roses with thorns they say.  
And we're all gettin' hosed tonight._  
What's go-ing out on the floor?  
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, alright.

**Just dance. Gunna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gunna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-just dance.**

After Rose finished her bit I saw Joe was now on the stage with us and had a microphone in his hand. I gasped when I saw him start to sing the next verse. I noticed everyone was clapping and cheering for us. It felt…good.

When I come through on the dance floor checkin out that catalogue.  
Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw.  
And I ain't gonn' give it up, steady tryna pick it up like the car  
I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex until the til done until tomorr' yeah.  
Show me I can see that you got so much in the jean  
The way you twirling up them hips round and round  
There's no reason, I know why you can't leave here with me  
In the meantime stand, let me watch you break it down.

_Just dance. Gunna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gunna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-just dance._

**I'm psychotic synchypnotic  
I got my blue burners and phonic  
I'm psychotic synchypnotic  
I got my brand electronic  
**_I'm psychotic synchypnotic  
I got my blue burners and phonic  
I'm psychotic synchypnotic  
I got my brand electronic_

Joe came over to me and we both began to sing the last verse of the song together, I couldn't wipe the smile of my face.

(Bella) Go. Use your muscle comin out work and hustle  
(Joe) I got it, just stay close enough to get it  
(Bella)Go slow. Drive it, clean it like so clean it's been molesto, I got it, and your popped coll'

We all joined to sing the last verse most of the cafeteria sang along to.

Just dance. Gunna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gunna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-just dance.

Applause erupted through out the cafeteria as people whistled and cheered. I blushed despite myself and Rose and Alice grabbed my hands and we bowed. We all went off stage back to our table and I noticed there was now a new addition to it, Tanya.

'Oh My Gosh you guys that was awesome!' Keira cheered hugging us. 'You will win for sure!'

'Cheers to that,' Liam said holding up his drink.

I laughed and took my seat again next to Edward.

'That was amazing,' he whispered to me. 'I knew you could do it.'

'Thanks Edward.'

He turned his attention back to something Tanya was telling him then and I decided to go back to my dorms. 'Hey guys I will catch up later, I think I might go to the dorm for a while, and I don't know maybe sleep.'

Joe rolled his eyes at me 'Fine we will come and get you later.'

'Bye guys,' I waved.

When I reached my dorm I decided to check my emails to see if I had any messages from people at the orphanage asking where I was. It took a little while but when I finally was on my account I noticed I had one message.

_To Bella,_

_It has been a long time since we have seen each other and I plan to change that soon. I know you have run away from the orphanage which was a silly thing to do, but I also no you ran away because of me. I will find you Bella and when I do I will make you mine again. And this time you won't escape. Be prepared._

I stared at the email and felt my stomach drop, it was him. He was looking for me. And he had my email!


	7. weird and compitition

**BELLA P.O.V**

'Shit,' I whispered to myself. 'Shit, shit, double shit.' I hit the keyboard to turn off the computer. 'This can not be happening!'

Where was he? How did he get my email? Oh god, Oh god.

I jumped up out of my chair and grabbed my coat. Okay I need to sort out my thoughts. Ever since living alone in the orphanage I realised to relax I had to walk, I don't know why, it's weird I know. In the elevator I fidgeted and walked in circles, if anyone was in there with me they would think I was nuts.

'Okay Bella, clam down. It might be a prank, I mean what are the chances it's him?'

Probably a 50 chance, I thought grudgingly.

I mean who knew about him besides me, I never told anyone what happened and I'm sure as hell no he didn't otherwise his sorry ass would be in jail. But how the hell did he get my email? The only people who knew it were a few girls at the orphanage but that means nothing, I know for a fact Angela wouldn't give out personal stuff it wasn't like her.

Argh! 1 million questions and no dam answer.

By now I was outside walking god knows where, I'm glad I brought my jacket because it was really windy. I hadn't looked around campus before besides the time I ran out of it in tears but I didn't notice much then. It was so big, the grass was nice and green, and the flowers were really colourful it made me smile slightly. The orphanage never had flowers or a yard for that matter, when I needed to walk I walked up to the attic and looked out onto the city.

This place was so different to there, how could he ever look for me here? No one knew where I left to? I really have no reason to worry, I'm just over reacting.

'Yes, defiantly over reacting,' I said positively.

The whole time I was reassuring myself I didn't notice a stick materialize in front of me, so naturally being the klutz I am, I fell over into the grass, behind a bush.

'Ouch,' I moaned and rolled over to face the sky.

'Edward,' I heard someone giggle behind the bush. 'Edward we have to go back to the guys.'

I froze and rolled over closer to the bush, I peeked through the gap and sure enough there was Tanya and Edward lock in an…inappropriate embrace, per say.

Edward sighed and kissed her cheek 'I guess your right.'

She giggled and kissed him full on the mouth 'But there is always tonight.'

I saw him grin and pull away 'Sounds good,' he flirted.

I felt my heart shatter at the sight of them, Bella leave, you don't need to see this, it will only hurt you.

'That chick, Bella, is there anything going one with you two?' Tanya asked running her finger over his chest and pouting.

'No why would you think that?'

'It's just the looks she gives you and sometimes you look at her like you…' she drifted off.

'Tanya she is an old friend, my best friend that is it,' he said and kissed her again.

Best Friend there is that stupid word again, the only thing I will ever be to him, Why, Oh, Why couldn't he see me as something more. Am I really that ugly or am I boring like he said?

God _he_ was right, I am worthless, maybe I should have stayed with him, _he_ will probably be the only guy I could get. Why do I always attract the freaks? Is there like a neon sign hovering above me saying 'Freaks come here?' People wonder why I'm so shy and quiet if they had been through anything I have they would be as well.

**So so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight**

Crap, I began searching for my phone that I put in one of my pockets in my jacket. Crap, why would any one be ringing me? Who even had my number?

I brought myself a cheap second hand flip phone before I came here. I don't know why I just thought it would be handy to have one. The only people who had my number was Angela and this other chick Mrs Claire at the orphanage, she was nice and treated me like her daughter. I wonder how she is?

I pulled out my beat up silver phone and checked caller I.D. _Angela._

I stared at it and slowly opened it.

'H-Hello Angela?'

Silence.

'Angela is that you?' I asked my voice shaky.

I heard deep breathing on the other end, signalling to me someone was there.

'Angela, this isn't funny are you there?'

**Beep.**

I frowned and turned back to the phone. **Call disconnected.**

'Okay, weird much?' I whispered.

I felt something grab my shoulder and I jumped up and yanked it forward. I took, self defence classes after the first time I was abused, I am really good, just ask one of my teachers. I flipped the person behind me over and sat on top of them. I felt my eyes widen in surprise when I saw who it was.

'Bloody Hell Luke, are you trying to give me a heart attack?' I screeched.

'Me what about you, you flipped me over like I was a frigging pillow?'

I got off of him and offered my hand to help him up. When we were both standing I dusted myself off and ran my hand through my hair. 'I'm sorry, Luke I really am. You just startled me that's all.'

'Well trust me when I say I won't be doing that again,' he smiled.

'Bella, that was awesome,' Emmett's loud voice came up behind me.

I turned to see everyone staring at me in surprise. 'Since when can you do that?' Joe choked out.

'Umm, since forever,' I brushed it off. 'What are you guys doing here?'

'Walking around,' Alice said staring at my curiously. 'I thought you said you were going to bed.'

I laughed nervously and clasped my hands together; lying was so not my forte. 'Umm, couldn't sleep actually, but I think I might head off, to go to… um…get food, yeah food.' I stood there stupidly looking around. 'Bye.'

I began to speed walk off and as soon as I was out of there view I ran. Could I be anymore obvious?

I managed to locate my way to the music room. Mrs Bryan was there when I walked in as soon as she saw me she grinned.

'Bella,' she exclaimed. 'I'm glad you came back.'

'Glad to be back,' I answered truthfully.

She waved me in vigorously 'don't just stand there come in, come in.'

I hesitantly walked into the room and took a seat near her. 'So, what are you doing?'

She sighed 'Paper work.'

'Already but the semester hasn't even started.'

'Yeah, pre papers, crap if you ask me.'

I laughed lightly, she was really nice. 'Can I play?' I asked gesturing to the instruments.

'Of course, that might help me work,' she smiled.

I got up and looked around. What did I feel like today?

I ended up walking to the guitar and picking it up. It was very pretty a nice blue colour.

I began to lightly string my fingers over the guitar then I finally began to play a tune. I leaned to play this song after I first heard it one day on the radio; it reminded me of Edward and the guys.

_Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere_

Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
you're never there  
And every time I sleep  
you're always there

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

I began to really get into the song, and the world slowly began to vanish. When ever I sung I felt at peace you could say. Relaxed, not stressed, happy…_  
_

_I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
you might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me_

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh

I wonder if the girl that wrote this felt the way I did, alone, lost. These lyrics that I have learned off by heart never lose meaning to me, I guess that's why I sung them so well. I never thought I was a good singer until Angela began to support me. She was probably my only friend besides the Cullens at that orphanage. I wonder how she is?

_  
And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so_

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
it's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone

You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?

When silence filled the room I looked up to see Mrs Bryan smiling at me, but went back to the papers in front of her. I smiled at her, she didn't ask questions or make me sing more. I will enjoy her teaching me.

'Bella,' she called. I looked at her to see her staring at me. 'I saw you sing today with those girls, Rosalie and Alice. I couldn't help but wonder if you wanted to join a compitition?'

'Compitition?' I asked confused.

'Yes people from all sorts of schools sign up, like a battle of the bands, I think you and your friends might get somewhere. I was going to ask you yesterday but you seemed a bit shy at singing by yourself but when you were up there with those girls, you looked more…relaxed.'

'Oh um,' I stumbled for the right words.

'Oh you can think about it Bella, I only brought it up because you are really good and I would strongly advise you do not only as a teacher but as a audience.'

I nodded my head and smiled slightly 'I will think about it.'

I saw her face light up at this 'Okay dear.'

I left the room in a daze, should I do it. I mean it would be fun, not to mention it will be with Rosalie and Alice…

'Maybe I should,' I said out loud.

'Maybe you should what Bella?' A voice asked behind me.

Katie, Alice, Rose, Keira and Tanya were walking up to me. The guys were no where in site.

'Oh hi guys, what are you doing out here?'

'We came to get you, we knew you would be here,' Rose shrugged.

'We wanted to see if you wanted to go back to the dorms with us and see the guys, and well hang out?' Alice asked bouncing in excitement, 'Please say yes.'

I laughed 'Okay I will.'

'Yay,' she squealed and grabbed my hand. Rosalie grabbed my other one.

'Lets go.'


	8. email

**BELLA P.O.V**

As we walked to the boys dorm room I couldn't help but think to myself what have I gotten myself into. Edward, I can see now will give me the third degree about why I was acting suspicious this afternoon before I ran off.

'So what were you doing in the music room?' Alice asked skipping next to me.

'I talked to Mrs Bryan and sang a bit,' I shrugged. 'Not much.'

'What did you talk about?' Katie said joining the conversation.

I blushed and looked down at my feet; we were now heading down a corridor which the boy's room was on. 'Well, she asked me about entering a competition, she saw us sing this morning and thought we were great,' I added to Rose and Alice. 'She said we would be really good.'

Alice's face lit up and she tackled me into a hug 'Say yes Bella, it will be fun!'

Rose came up next to me and agreed with Alice. 'And you are good at it.'

'I don't know…'

'Bella,' they all whined at me, including Katie and Keira. Tanya stood there watching quietly she didn't seem mean but she didn't seem overly friendly either.

Before I answered the door next to me swung open to reveal a grinning Emmett. 'Well look who decided to join us,' he boomed. Coming out to give me a big huge that literally took my breath away.

'Yeah,' was all I managed to get out while sucking in air.

'Come in, come in,' he waved us inside.

There dorm was a bit bigger then mine and Joe's. It looked really cool with the T.V, and gamed piled up and laptops on the desks, all the photos on the walls. All the boys were sitting there already fixated on some game they were playing. Ryan, Liam and Joe cheered as Edward and Jasper played.

'Guys the girls are here,' Emmett exclaimed.

The boys playing mumbled heys as the ones cheering turned and got up for us.

'Bella,' Joe said coming over to me as the others went to there girlfriends. 'Interesting behaviour before, if you asked me I would say you were a bit jumpy.'

'Good thing I didn't ask then,' I countered a smile plastered to my face for on lookers.

'I know for a fact when you say your going to sleep you mean it, you wouldn't get up and go walking,' he said.

'Well, maybe I was wrong about sleeping, because I am perfectly fine,' I lied.

Joe looked at me as if to say I am not an idiot but didn't get to reply because the game they boys were playing was over and they finally came over to talk.

'What was with the yelling in the corridor we heard you from miles away,' Edward of course had to say when he went and gave Tanya a kiss.

'Oh, Bella told us amazing news,' Keira gushed. 'About her, Rose and Alice.'

Everyone turned to me expectantly and I blushed with all the attention 'Well, after I left you guys-'

'Ran away from us,' Joe corrected me under his breath so only I could hear. I elbowed him in the gut making him shut up.

'Left you guys,' I repeated again and glared at Joe. 'I went to the music room and Mrs Bryan told me about this competition she thinks we should enter.'

'Nice,' Liam said holding out his hand for a Hi-5 which I happily gave him.

'Yeah you 3 will defiantly win,' Jasper remarked causing Alice to hug him and give him a peck.

'You really think so?' she asked hopefully.

Everyone nodded and she squealed with joy. I tried to blend in so they didn't turn the attention back to me but of course it somehow did.

'It's up to Bella,' Rose said looking at me. 'What do you think?'

I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

'Do it Bella,' Joe insisted. 'It will do you some good!'

I poked my tongue out at him and took a deep breath 'Okay I will do it.'

This made Alice break into more squeals as she hugged me and Rose. 'Yay we can be together like old times!'

I smiled at this, like old times, when everything in my life was simple and alright.

The night continued to pass without any drama we all talked about random things and I found myself laughing and completely forgetting why I was so jumpy in the first place.

'Bella, I saw you had a phone,' Joe said. 'Since when?'

'When I left the orphanage I bought one,' I said. 'I only have like 2 numbers in there one Angela from the orphanage the other is one of my teachers.'

'Oh can I put my number in,' Alice asked but didn't wait for my answer, instead grabbed the phone and began clicking furiously.

'Sure,' I waved her off.

'I will put in Roses and the others to,' she mumbled.

'Why were you on the ground,' Tanya asked. She hadn't talked to me much but talked constantly with Edward. I felt relieved and sad by this, relieved he couldn't interrogate me but sad I couldn't talk with him. Tanya was always sending me looks as she talked and I always thought of her conversation with Edward how she thought I liked him. I knew she knew she was right and I couldn't help but get a hateful vibe from her. I hope they break up and she goes with Joe.

'Um, I fell.'

Emmett laughed at this 'I should have known, I'm amazed you didn't grow out of that.'

'Shut up,' I yelled at him and threw what ever was near me which happened to be a thick looking book. He dodge it and it went to the other side of the room, he grinned at me provoking me to do it again. I was about to but Alice threw my phone back at me.

'It's ringing,' was all she said.

Sure enough when I listened I began to hear the Pink song. I liked it, the song was very upbeat and fun.

**Angela.**

I frowned but flipped it open anyway.

'Okay seriously why are you calling me,' I didn't want to sound rude but it was weirding me out. Angela wasn't like this.

Once again all I heard was deep breathing on the other end and the sound of static through the phone.

'I know this isn't Angela so who are you?' I didn't actually know but I thought I would give it a shot.

I heard a deep chuckle and finally the person answered me.

'SOON.'

**BEEP. Call Disconnected.**

I dropped the phone and gulped.

Oh Christ.

It was him.

And he has my number.

And also my email.

How did he do that?

'Bella are you okay?' I heard people ask but I was to busy hyperventilating. Check your emails I heard a voice say in my mind.

'Can I borrow your laptop Edward?' I asked.

Everyone looked at me surprised at my sudden question but Edward nodded.

'Sure it's on.'

I jumped up and ran to the laptop without falling or tripping, it is amazing what you can do when your scared shitless. I type my email address in record time. And drummed my fingers impatiently as I waited.

'Bella, what is it your acting weird.' Joe said coming over and kneeling next to me.

'Can't explain, I just have to see something,' I muttered.

I noticed I know had 2 more emails since this morning and noticed one from Angela.

I opened it quickly and read:

_Hey Bella,_

_How is everything at college? The orphanage is such a drag now. They were up in hysterics when you disappeared but I think they have finally given up. They are talking about letting me leave and go to college as well, isn't that great! Maybe I will got to yours and we can see each other! Anyway there was this guys that came in a couple of day after you left he was big and our age, he was asking for you. When I said you were gone he got all angry and demanded to know where. I didn't say anything and he stormed out. He was seriously scary! Anyway I haven't seen him since so you're in the clear! Please message me back soon, I want to know what's happening in the real world hopefully I will see you soon!_

_Much Love_

_Angela._

_P.S My phone is missing so I can't call or text sorry :(_

Her phone was missing, and that guy who came in had to be him! Looking for me, wanting me back so he could...don't think about it, I yelled in my head. HE stole her phone! Oh, God maybe he does know where I am.

'Shit,' I mumbled and opened the next message. This one was from the unknown person from this morning. I knew it was him straight away, my guess was confirmed when I read the email. What I read caused me to freeze in place and to send violent shivers down my back, just like he used to do to me when I was with him.

_Hello Bella,_

_I liked hearing your voice again, it was just as I remembered. See you soon, watch your back. Because I will be watching you, just liked I promised. _

I felt my head spin and then darkness…


	9. waking

**BELLA P.O.V**

'_Hello?' I called out into the empty house. 'Mr and Mrs Black? Anyone there?'_

_Silence. _

_I sighed and fell back onto the chair I was next to. I wonder where everyone is, I thought. I was at another Foster home; these people seem friendly enough but there son is a bit creepy. I have been here for 2 weeks now and I was leaving in a couple of days to go back to the orphanage. I can't say that it has been a bad stay here, I would be kind of lying. The Blacks are very kind and give me too much, if you ask me. But even so I couldn't wait to leave, there son Jacob was my age but really muscly and tall. When I first met him I was petrified after everything I had been through he looked like the type of guy to hit and kill someone. He started out being really nice to me, he asked me how I was and talked to me about everything but then after the first week things became…weird. When ever I looked at him I would find him watching me, always watching. He would always appear up behind me out of know where, and touch me all over my body that I felt uncomfortable and cold. _

_I didn't say anything though, I was too scared. When ever I was about to I would see a dangerous emotion flicker across his eyes telling me to keep my mouth shut. _

_I felt chills begin to run down my back when I thought about it. I made sure I was never alone with him, or in the same room for a long time. I felt uneasy just sitting here on the couch in an eerie silence all alone. I heard the wood floors creak behind me near the doorway. I jumped up and spun around and yelped. Jacob stood there staring at me in the doorway, he looked scary and powerful as he studied me, taking in the way I shivered and began backing slowly away._

'_Jacob,' I said, my voice wavering a bit. 'W-What are you doing here?'_

_He came closer to me taking giant steps. 'I wanted to talk too you Bella.'_

_I kept backing up as he came towards me. I felt my heart beating miles a minute, this is defiantly not good. _

'_About what?' I asked trying to distract him._

'_About you, you are very beautiful Bella. One of the prettiest girls I've seen by far.' _

_Normally I would have blushed by now at the compliment but the way he said it made him sound almost possessive. _

'_T-Thank you,' I mumbled and began to turn. I was by now at the door and all I needed to do was open it and I would be free. Jacob obviously knew this and grabbed me by the shoulders and slammed me into the wall behind me. _

'_Bella, where do you think you are going we have some important matters to discuss,' he almost growled and banged me against the wall again. I felt my head hit it and began to get a bit dizzy. _

'_Jacob your hurting me,' I whimpered._

'_Well Bella maybe you should learn to listen.'_

_With that he threw me across the room and I hit the couch and fell to the ground. I began to try and pick myself up but he was already in front of me lifting me up and pushing me onto the couch._

'_Now Bella I want to show you just how beautiful I really think you are,' he whispered as he slid on top of me. _

'_No,' I cried and began to hit him, trying in a faint attempt to get him off me. 'No, please don't.'_

_I felt tears pool up into my eyes as he grabbed my arms and pinned them above my head. He began to give me hard kisses up my neck finally reaching my mouth. He forced my mouth open and jammed his tongue in and letting it explore. I felt his other hand begin to tug at my shirt trying to get it off. I squirmed but it didn't do much because he was straddling me. His mouth finally pulled away from mine and he lick down my neck. I gasped for air and tears fell down my face 'No please Jacob, stop, please.'_

'_I don't think so Bella, You, Are, Mine!'_

I screamed and jumped upright. My eyes flew open and I felt tears begin to fall down my cheeks. I was hyperventilating and gasped for air like a drowning person.

'Bella,' someone yelled. I heard some footsteps rush over to me and when I looked over I saw Edwards face only centimetres away.

'Bella what happened,' he said. He sounded so worried and scared I cried even harder.

'I-I and then, and h-he is coming for me, h-he is coming,' I sobbed out.

Edward stood up and I felt myself being lifted and placed back down. I was instantly warmed as a pair of arms encircled me and pulled me into a hard chest. I felt a hand stroke my hair soothingly and someone, Edward I presumed whispered reassurances to me. I felt my sobs after a while begin to subside and felt darkness once again creep over me. The last thing I remember was a soft humming and what felt like a kiss on my forehead.

'Is she still asleep?' I heard someone whisper.

'Yeah she's been out for ages, she has to be waking up soon,' another person said.

'She was seriously freaking out she screamed so loudly it scared the crap out of me,' a soft voice said. 'God, I wonder what happened.'

'The email she read before she fainted sounded like someone was stalking her,' a girl muttered sadly. 'But, but that can't be right, right? We have to be wrong.'

'I sure as hell hope so.'

I groaned having had enough of listening to the voices. I heard them instantly stop as I began to move around waking up all my muscles. I slowly opened my eyes and saw everyone staring at me.

'W-What?' I managed to croak out. My throat, I realised, was incredibly dry. I saw Alice stand up and come and sit next to me, handing me a glass of water. I gratefully took it and gulped it down quickly. When I felt my throat finally sooth I spoke again to break the silence. 'How long was I out?'

'5 hours Bella, it is now night time,' Joe answered and came over to crouch down in front of me. 'Bella, what was all that about?'

I looked away 'What.'

'The fact that you went crazy after receiving a phone call that freaked you out or the fact you fainted after reading a rather threatening email.'

'You read the email,' I yelled. 'Why would you do that.'

'Because I'm worried about you Bella, you've been jumpy and scared and I want to know why. That email Bella, isn't just a friendly scaring, that person is serious.'

'Don't you think I know that,' I cried. 'He is a frigging creep, after what he did to me before I know this isn't a friendly scaring. He is coming for me why do you think I left the orphanage in the first place.'

'Wait, wait, wait, hold on a second. You said you left to start a life,' Edward said. 'So you were lying.'

'No! Maybe, Yes, well kinda.' I stumbled for the right words.

'And who is this he?' Emmett demanded.

'And what did he do before,' Rosalie asked.

Everyone began to talk at once asking me questions, talking to themselves and I felt my head begin to spin. I closed my eyes and instantly regretted it. I saw Jacobs face sneering at me, and the nights he attacked me for his own pleasure. I put my head in my hands trying to block everything out but it wouldn't work. I needed to get out, to think and calm down.

'Shut up,' I yelled and jumped onto my feet. 'Just please, be quiet. I need to go out.'

When I saw everyone about to open there mouth I held up my hand 'Don't, I just need to be alone.'

With that I walked out. How am I going to tell them, tell them how much of a screw up I really am. God they will probably leave me like everyone else.


	10. truths

**BELLA P.O.V**

I walked faster and instead of taking the elevator I ran down the stairs. I'm amazed I didn't fall to be honest. I burst through the door into the outside courtyard and jogged. I didn't know where I was going but I ended up sitting on a bench amongst beautiful flowers.

'Bella,' someone shouted nearby. I looked up and I felt my eyes widen in surprise. Edward had followed me out here. I felt overjoyed and worried at the same time. 'Bella.'

I sat there stunned as he jogged over to me. When he reached me he sat on the chair breathing slightly heavy. 'What are you…'

'Dam Bella you run fast,' he commented turning to me. 'What was that?'

'I told you I, I just need to think,' I mumbled putting my head in my hands. 'This is too much.'

I felt a hand on the small of my back and I felt tears well up. 'Bella, you know you can talk too me,' Edward said. 'I understand what ever it is that has happened, must have been horrible, and I can understand if you don't want to talk about it. It is your choice.'

I sniffed and listened to his voice, it was soothing me, he was soothing me without even trying.

'You know I missed talking to you.'

I couldn't agree more, I thought.

'I have wanted to talk to someone for a long time actually, but I found the only person I could truly talk to was you,' he sighed and ran his hand through his messy hair. 'You know that day I left the orphanage I have never felt the same, I could never talk to people like I could to you Bella. When I saw you again for the first time in 7 years I was ecstatic I thought I would never see you again. I've always felt the only person that understood me was you, so I have learned to keep most things in.'

Sounds familiar, I thought sarcastically.

'But I don't want to anymore Bella, I want to talk, so if you don't want to talk about whatever it is that happened to you, I will go ahead.'

When I didn't answer and silence crept over us he sighed and began. 'It's about Tanya mostly, I feel distant from her, and I think she likes someone else.'

Woah, unexpected. I looked up to see him, looking at the flowers in front of us.

'To be honest I don't really care I mean I love her and all but I'm not in love with her, well I don't know if I am or not, you know. We only just started going out near the end of high school, I only agreed because she was the only girl besides Rosalie, Alice, Katie and Keira with half a brain. And I am pretty sure she only went out with me to be noticed or maybe to be more included in our family. I don't know. I will admit it is kinda more of a physical relationship.'

My heart jumped slightly at this and it hurt, why did he have to tell me that. If only he knew that this was killing me, to listen to his and Tanya's relationship, a relationship I wish I was in with him.

'But I am sick of it just being kissing and everything, I want to be able to talk to her like I do with you but I just can't,' I grounded out in frustration. 'Our opinions are completely different and it is annoying sometimes, she can be so, so…'

'Pushy?' I asked.

'Yeah, pushy and it bugs the hell out of me.'

I felt a bit happy by this, she annoys him, maybe they won't be together for that long. Maybe Joe will get Tanya and I will get Edward. How good would that be, then everyone could be happy. But that's brings me back to my first worry. If I couldn't talk to Edward like I could back when we were in the orphanage what would make me any different to Tanya. And why couldn't I talk to Edward, I should know he wont judge or leave me. But he has left me before, not by choice I will admit, but he did go. What am I saying, I argued with myself. This is Edward the guy I used to pour my heart and soul out to with no second thought, my best friend, my first true love, the first person I let in and trusted, and here I am thinking the worst of him. Oblivious to my eternal battle Edward sat in silence twisting a flower in his hand. I watched him intently, should I or shouldn't I, should I or shouldn't I.

'Jacob,' I finally managed to croak out not even above a whisper. Edward turned and stared at me confused.

'What?'

'The guy, who sent the email,' I said slowly. 'His name is Jacob.'

I saw him stop twisting the flower and turn towards me staring me directly in the eyes. 'What happened, Bella?'

I took in some shaky breaths and closed my eyes, reliving these memories were painful.

'H-He was one of my foster families son, he was really creepy, and my age. Y-You got to understand Edward after you left, bad things happened,' I murmured and looked at my lap again.

'Bella,' he said and lifted my chin to face him again. 'What bad things?'

My mouth dried up but I couldn't break his intense gaze. 'W-Well before everything that happened with Jacob,' I winced when I said his name. 'There were are few other incidents, no one knew about them I was to scared, after you guys left Edward, I shut down, turned myself numb. The pain was unbearable and I felt so broken.'

'Bella stop trying to avoid the question, what happened,' he whispered still holding my face up. I was dodging the subject subconsciously it felt so different to talk about it after keeping it locked away for so long.

'When I started going to foster homes there were a few families that didn't want me there, in one family they, they h-hit me, like I was some doll. I have never been so scared in my life and knowing you were gone and I couldn't say anything made it even worse.'

I took a deep breath and continued 'But there was one time worse then others at this family called the Blacks. They were nice, nicer then other parents that took me in. At first so was Jacob but then, then he started watching me like I was on display, they way he looked made me feel…uncomfortable, like he was stripping off my clothes with his eyes. I tried to avoid him as much as I could never being in the same room as him, always making sure other people were around but one afternoon a couple of days before I was supposed to leave, he took it another step.'

I began to cry remembering the dream of the night 'He, he came out of no where and flung me onto the couch, he kept saying I was beautiful and that I was his. I tried I really did, to get him off but h-he was to strong. Before I knew it my clothes were gone and he was on top of me kissing me, touching me,' I shivered, wiping away tears. 'All I could do was cry and beg for him to stop but it didn't work. H-he raped me Edward, with no regret. He did it again, and again, and again, when ever he could until I left. That's why I left Edward, I couldn't he would come for me, I knew he would. He promised me when I left we would see each other again, I panicked and picked up my stuff and ran away, getting out my money. Know one knew where I went besides Angela, my friend from there, and now, now he has he phone, he is going to find me, I know he will, and he will take me back, and r-rape me again, I can't, I just can't go through that again, I-'

Edward cut me off in my hysterical rant and pulled me into him. 'Shh, Bella, Shh. We won't let that happen, and I can promise you that.'

Edward's words reassured me but I couldn't stop the tears running down my face like little streams. It felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I felt my tears after a while begin to seise and I began to hiccup into Edward's chest. He was still stroking my hair and cooing reassuring things in my ear when I lifted my head to look at him. I saw his eyes were glistening with unshed tears and he look devastated like someone just killed his puppy. He looked so miserable I couldn't help but reach out and stroke his face. He leant onto my hand and closed his eyes and tear slipped out and ran down his cheek. I went to go wipe it off with my other hand but he caught it my hand in his, opening his eyes again he said 'Why didn't you tell me this Bella, God how could you keep that to yourself for so long.'

'I-I didn't want you to leave me,' I whispered.

'Why would we leave you?'

'Because everyone always does.'

He pulled me into him again and hugged me tightly he rested his chin on my head just like he used to do in the orphanage. 'You are so silly sometimes Bella, we would never leave you.'

I didn't answer him instead I took in this moment, remembering every detail of him being this close to me because it may not happen again, well not for a while at least.

'Bella come on,' he said and quickly stood up lightly pulling me up after him. 'I want to show you something.'

I sniffed and wiped my face with my sleeve again. I probably looked terrible right now. 'W-What?'

'It's a surprise,' he smiled slightly.

Even in my sad mood I found the energy to groan at this 'I hate surprises.'

'You'll love this one,' he reassured me.

I noticed his shirt was drenched on one side because of my tears and I blushed 'Sorry about the shirt.'

'Don't worry, come on, I want to show you something I haven't showed anyone else.'


	11. pianoman

**A.N/ Heya sorry for the late update I have been busy with work and school and I am really lazy :) but I will update more often because I finish this week!!! YAY!! Any who anyone who has seen the movie Twilight like you Americans please tell me is it good! I'm in Australia and can't see it until 10****th**** of December which sucks balls :( SOOOOO PLEASE if you love me tell me!**

**BELLA P.O.V**

'The music room,' I asked unsure. I held Edward's hand as he dragged me down the many paths straight to the school.

'Yes,' he said.

'What are you showing me in the music room,' I was beyond curious.

'Patience,' was all he answered me with.

I frowned as we stopped in front of the glass doors. It was dark inside and no one was there, I tried the doors but it was locked.

'Umm, how are we going to get in, I don't think breaking and entering will look good on my already pretty crappy record.'

He laughed lightly and pulled something out of his pocket. 'Silly Bella, I came prepared.'

He held up some keys and jingled them at me 'You have the key to the music room?'

'Yep.'

'How,' I asked completely speechless.

'One of my many talents,' he shrugged as the door clicked unlock.

He flick on a couple of lights as we entered but I still managed to trip on a random cord in the middle of know where and fall on the ground. I rolled over to see Edward leaning down concerned.

'Ow,' I croaked.

He grabbed my hands and pulled me up in one gentle motion, this time not letting me go. 'I'm amazed you didn't get hit by a bus when I was gone,' he muttered.

I glared at him but he ignored me and carefully led me to the piano.

'So what did you want to show me,' I asked again.

He sat down on the bench next to me staring down at the keys. 'Well when you left I was really depressed and couldn't express how I felt because I refused to talk to anyone about it. It wasn't until I found Esme and Carlisle's piano that I started getting better both emotionally and physically.'

'I don't understand,' I said slowly.

He sighed and with out any hesitation began to play a soft melody that I had never heard before. I stared down and noticed his hand slowly drift over the keys he wasn't even watching as he answered me again.

'I found I could express myself in notes I always knew faintly how to play the piano but I decided I wanted to play again, I practiced whenever I was alone and no one else was home. I began to compose my own melodies, it helped me escape, and it helped me rid myself of some emotions.'

I gaped at him. He seemed perfectly at ease as he played, as if it came as a second nature to him, like walking or breathing.

'When I saw you play the other day and sing for that matter I was stoked I knew I could tell you about it,' he shrugged.

'So know one else knows,' I repeated.

He shook his head.

'Why wouldn't you tell them?'

He shrugged again and didn't answer. We stayed in silence as he finished up the song only to go on playing a rather familiar one from Beethoven.

'What was that one called?'

He looked at me intensely then back to the keys 'It was your lullaby I made for you. I was hoping one day I could play it too you and well looks like I got my wish.'

I was shocked into silence 'Y-You made that for me?'

'Yes, I never stopped thinking about you Bella, you were always in my thoughts, and it pained me not seeing you.'

I felt tears well up in my eyes. 'That is the sweetest thing some one has ever…thank you Edward.'

I leaned over and gave him a hug.

'So tell me,' I began. 'Tell me about Esme and Carlisle?'

'They are nice,' he said. 'Esme I consider my mother now, she is so kind and loving and Carlisle is very laid back, he is a doctor you know at the hospital in town.'

I nodded my head telling him to continue I was intrigued to know about his life after he left.

'Actually to be honest besides you two other people do know I play the piano, Esme and Carlisle, they were very supportive too. I hope one day you will be able to met them, they would love you.'

I blushed at this and looked down. 'I don't know Edward.'

'Nonsense Bella, they practically know you already after I talked about you so much over the past years.'

I blushed harder, trust Edward to talk about me. I wonder what he said, I hope nothing embarrassing.

'I love that blush, I missed it a lot like you falling, and your laugh,' he commented.

I looked away hoping he didn't see me smile at that, my heart picked up double time, change the topic, I thought.

'So what was high school like? I mean I did go but I was never there long enough to get used to it,' I said looking back.

He sighed. 'It was okay, I found it pretty easy, the girls there were annoying though, flocking around me like I was some sort of candy they wanted,' he shivered. I laughed lightly at the image that popped into my head. 'I hope college will be different I want to be a doctor or a musician when I'm older.'

'So are you taking music?'

'Yes, I believe I am.'

I grinned 'We will be in the same class.'

He smiled at this too 'That makes life that little bit more bearable.'

I laughed at this 'Hey is any fan girls come your way I will be of no help, I like watching you suffer, it's quite amusing.'

He rolled his eyes and went to a different composition. A bit slower in pace, it relaxed me and I felt my eyes close. I still liked his first song, my lullaby best, there was something about it that called out to me.

'So what was it like in the orphanage after I left?' he asked. 'You were a bit vague at dinner ages ago, because of well the obvious reasons.'

I smiled slightly at how he stumbled over the right words; he was so kind and cute.

'It's okay you can say the incident or Jacob I won't break down. But it was a bit of a drag when ever I was at the orphanage if it wasn't for Angela I would have gone crazy.'

He turned slightly to me with a confused look 'Angela?'

'Oh yeah she came in a bit after you left, she was really quiet. She was my age I could relate to her, she helped me learn to sing, play instruments and backed me up. Besides you I could kind of open up to Angela never as much as I would do to you but she was very nice. She also helped me run away.'

He gave me another look 'I still don't like the fact you ran away.'

I shrugged 'Well it's in the past.'

'I'm curious what made you decided to sing?'

'The same thing that made you start to play the piano again.'

'Yourself,' he asked confused.

'No you idiot,' I chuckled pushing him. 'You, it helped me express my feelings to.'

I crossed my legs and leant closer to him 'Can I have a go?'

'Sure,' he shifted over. 'Can you sing me a song?'

I looked at him a bit nervous. But the look he gave me, the emotions in his eyes made me decide to give it a go.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far  
Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid  
_

I looked over at him and saw him watching me intently.

_  
I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with  
Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid  
_

I began to get really into the song, everything evaporated besides me and the piano, I even forgot Edward was there.

_  
I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing_

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

'I learned that song after everything that happened with Jacob,' I murmured softly when I was finished.

I felt an arm pull me close 'Bella that was beautiful.'

I smiled slightly 'Thank you, so was your song, I loved it Edward.'

'What is going on in here,' I heard a voice say.

I didn't notice how close our faces were to each other until the voice cut threw our little personal bubble.

Edward looked over my head and his eyes widened slightly in surprise. I turned around to see a rather pissed off looking Tanya in the music room doorway.

'Edward, what are you two doing?' She said icily.

'N-Nothing,' I quickly put answered.

'Is your name Edward,' she snapped.

I closed my mouth and looked down, it wasn't a nasty comment but it still hurt.

'Tanya, calm down,' Edward said getting up.

Tanya just spun around and stormed out without another word. I heard a sigh behind me and turned to see Edward standing next to me. 'I'm going to go after her, will you be okay?'

'No, No go she is your girlfriend,' I reassured trying to hold back how I really felt.

He looked at me long and hard then got up swiftly and left. I was once again alone.

'Bella,' a soft voice called. I looked up afraid to see Tanya or Jacob or someone but instead saw Alice and Rosalie enter the room almost unsure.

'Hey guys,' I tried to smile but it didn't seem to come.

'Hey sweetie, we saw Tanya storm off, god that girl can over react,' Rosalie muttered.

'Yeah but we probably did look suss, she has a reason I mean she is his girl friend,' I tried to defend.

They just scoffed. 'Come on Bella were not stupid.'

I looked at them eye brows raised. 'Come again.'

'We know you and Edward are meant for each other,' Alice shrugged.

I somehow choked on the air I was breathing and began to have a coughing fit. Rosalie and Alice both hit me on the back.

'W-What' I asked.

'We saw the way you two look at each other and most of all we saw the way he ran after you when you ran out of the building, Bella you love him and he loves you.'

I looked at them waiting for them to laugh and say they fooled me but it never came.

'You guys are serious.'

They nodded and smiled sadly at me.

'Tanya and Edward never were an actual couple, they just got together because they could, not because of love. They weren't going to last anyway.'

'Do you know if Tanya likes anyone else,' I asked subtly.

They looked at each other and back to me. 'Umm we have a hunch.'

'And…'

'It's Joe,' they said at the same time.

I did a double take 'Woah, you serious.'

'Yeah why?' Alice asked.

'Joe has a thing for Tanya,' I practically yelled.

'Really,' Alice said.

'This could so work to our advantage,' Rosalie squealed. 'Oh My God this is a sign from God, I tell you.'

I had to laugh at Rose's sudden determination.

'What are you guys going to do?' I wondered out loud.

'The most obvious thing there is to do,' Rosalie said.

'Get them to want to break up with each other,' Alice finished.

'Then Tanya will go take comfort in Joe resulting in there love being announced and Edward can finally admit his feeling to you without being afraid of hurting the other persons feelings,' Rosalie proclaimed. 'It's utter genius really.'

I gaped at them in complete awe. 'You two are crazy.'

'But that is why you love us,' Alice grinned.

'The plan begins tomorrow and so do the rehearsals,' Rose told me.

'Rehearsals, rehearsals for what,' they had lost me again.

'The singing contest coming up silly,' Alice laughed. 'We need to find songs, and make up dance moves, oh and we can go shopping!'

I banged my head on the keys of the piano making an off key noise. 'Terrific.'

I heard them laugh 'I knew you would love that.'

I felt myself laugh along with them, the events that happened earlier becoming a distant memory. Jacob may be looking for me but with my friends by my side and Edward close by I might actually be able to handle facing him again, because I'm no longer alone anymore, and if I'm lucky I won't be ever again.


	12. guest

**A.N/ Hey Guys this chapter was supposed to be up yesterday I had wrote it and everything but the funny thing is IT DIDN'T SAVE IT DECIDED TO SCREW UP ON ME!!! I was soooo pissy!! But I decided to better do it today sorry for it taken so long to update, and don't forget to review.**

**BELLA P.O.V**

I don't see what people are thinking when they say 'school sucks' or 'I hate school' because personally I love it! I started my classes a couple of weeks ago here at the college and at first I was beyond nervous, I only had a few classes with Edward and the others and I hated meeting new people but after a while it got easier. Everyone here is so nice the teachers and most of the students. In one of my classes, Mathamatics, I met a really quite guy called Ben, he helped me catch up on the work and answered all my questions. I could tell he was shy but we became friends, we always say 'Hey' whenever we see each other. Other then that I see now why Rose and Alie don't like Jessica and Lauren that much. My first encounter with them was one my first day of classes...

_I stared at the map, then back at my scedule trying to figure out where to go. Me being the idiot I am didn't think to look at this on the weekend so i knew where to go, no, i prefer to make my life that little bit harder. As I walked down the hallway I ran into something causing me to fall onto the ground and to drop all my books._

_'Watch it Newbie,' a snide voice said from above me. I looked up to see a blonde and brown haired girl staring at me like I was some kind of rabbie infested dog. _

_'I'm sorry I wasn't watching where i was going...'_

_'Obviously,' the blonde sneered._

_'Lauren, Jess, hurry up stop talking to her,' a voice said from behind me. I looked over to see Tanya staring at me with me with a blank expression, ever since that night I knew she hated me. We never talked or made eye contact in less we had too, we weren't even caught in the same room as each other most of the time. _

_'Whatevs,' Lauren said and walked past. Jessica followed close behind but felt the need to shove me in the process causing me to drop the books I had just picked up. I sighed in aggitation and bent down to pick them up again._

_'Your right Tanya she is clumsy,' Jessica commented._

_I bit down on my tongue so I didn't say the remarks that were boiling up in me. Stupid ditz, I thought sourly. And since that day Lauren, Jessica and I became enemies._

I didn't tell anyone about the encounter or the many other ones after that day even though I knew, the guys knew something was up between us. Edward was always asking me in our private talkings about it, I always answered the same. 'Nothing we just don't see eye to eye.' He always brought up Tanya to and how her and I never talk, I reassure him everytime that we do but I know he doesn't believe me. I hate lying to him but he is to observant for his own good.

I also told Joe about Jacob and everything, I tell you that guy is so stubborn he literally nagged it out of me. He made me promise him too tell him everything form now on and I happily agreed, Joe and I have become closer as brother and sister, I even talked to his parents the other day, they said I should visit. Alice and Rose were of course the same we have rehersals nearly every week and during that time they keep on planning out the 'break up' with Tanya and Edward. Everytime I hear it I roll my eyes and shake my head, but on the inside i hope there plan works, it sounds convincing enough. When I asked them when they were putting the plan in motion they simply said 'When the time is right.' Creepy much... If they weren't like my sister and I knew this was normal for them I would have been scared.

As another high note Jacob hasn't sent any messages or anything lately, which gives me a positive outlook at the moment, but that doesn't mean I will stop worrying. I have been practicing my moves with Emmett and the other guys they still seemed shocked that I can actually kick their ass. Poor, nieve boys.

'Bella come on it is lunch, and I'm hungry,' Alice whined pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see her bouncing up and down in front of me. I grabbed my bags and got up noticing the hall was empty.

'Woops,' I muttered.

'Woops, doesn't fill my tummy so come on!'

She grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the door to the courtyard muttering about me daydreaming and that books were a cause of this. I couldn't help but chuckle at that she is always lecturing me about how much I read.

'Jasper had better of gotten me chinese food,' she pouted.

'I bet he did, Jasper is a smart boy who wants to live to the age of at least 20,' I pointed out.

'Haha funny,' Alice said dryly.

'Thought so,' I managed to say before I tripped on what i think was a rock, either that or nothing. I landed on my hands and rolled myself over to face the sky. 'I'm getting used to seeing the world from down here.'

I heard a booming laugh then saw Emmett's head hover in front of mine. 'Bella, Bella, Bella, you just made my morning.'

'Glad I could help,' I muttered taking his hand. 'Why are you out so late?'

'Detention.'

'Of course.'

'Come on, can we talk about our fascinating stories when we are sitting and eating,' Alice said yanking us both along.

'Down Pixie,' Emmett said laughing.

Sure enough all our group was sitting in our usual spot under some big oak trees. We decided to eat out here because it is quieter and more peaceful, well it usually is until Emmett gets there. Everyone looked up as we approached and I felt myself stumble into Emmett.

'You know for someone who knows karate, you are so off balance,' Luke told me as I sat down.

'Then you really must suck at karate if an off balance girl beats you everytime,' I retorted.

'Oh Burn,' Emmett yelled scoffing his face with food. 'Man, this is good.'

'You are such a pig,' Rosalie said glaring at him.

'But I'm your pig.'

'Lucky me...' she muttered.

'Did you guys hear that there is a new girl?' Katie said from next to Ryan.

'No really since when,' Alice perked up.

'Today she has just arrived, no one knows who she is,' she said shrugging.

'This school will take anyone in,' Tanya sighed.

I looked away, I had a sinking feeling she meant that comment for me.

'Bella, are you going to eat?'

I looked over at Joe who was looking at me then at my empty hands. 'Yes, what did you get me.'

'The usual, you really need to extend your horizens,' I said and took a gulp of his drink.

'Is that Mountain Dew,' I asked.

'Yeah, why?' I yanked it out of his hands and took a large gulp. 'Hey!'

'I haven't had this in years.'

'So you drink all of mine!'

'Hey look I bet that is the new girl,' Keira said pointing behind me. I turned around and saw the Headmaster talking to a tall black haired girl around my age.

'She looks pretty,' Alice said. 'But those clothes...'

Everyone scoffed at that, typical Alice. The Headmaster gave the girl one last smile and headed off. I saw the girl look down at her map then turn to face us, I choke immediantly on my food.

'Shit, Bella,' Joe said and whacked me on the back.

'Ow, stop it you douche,' I protested and looked back over to the girl. When I finally caught her eye I saw her mouth drop in shock. I smiled and knew right away it was deffiantly her. I heard the others talkign to me but I ignored them and jumped up running towards the girl. 'ANGELA!'

'Bella!' I heard her shout as I tackled her into a hug. 'Oh My God, it's felt like ages.'

'What are you doing here?'

'I told you I was coming,' she laughed.

'I didn't think you were serious! How did you get out?'

She looked at me then smiled slighty 'It was amazing Bella after I sent you that email some woman came in to adopt me, she was my mother sister.'

I stared at her in shock 'Woah, congradulations, you deserve it.'

'Thanks but there is still hope for you Bella.'

'Yeah, maybe,' I mumbled. 'Come on, Come and met some of my friends.'

'Bella I don't think that-'

'Nonsense,' I cut her off dragging her over. Everyone was watching us I noticed as we walked up. 'Guys met Angela, Angela met everyone, Angela is my friend from the orphanage.'

'Explains alot,' Tanya muttered. I shot her a glare but I noticed Edward was already whispering to her.

Alice took no time to bounce over to Angela and give her a massive hug. 'Angela nice to met you, Bella has told us about you. I am Alice.'

'H-Hi,' Angela said looking at me. I chuckled and shrugged.

'And that is Rose, Katie, Ryan, Emmett, Keira, Luke, Jasper, Tanya and,' I took a breath, there were to many people. 'Edward.'

'Hello,' she said shyly. Then she raised her eyes and looked at me. Uh Oh I knew that look, that's the I'm about to do something that will embarress you look. 'Edward you say, as in the Edward you talked about and said you were in-'

I slapped my hand over her mouth and whispered in her ear 'I will make you pay for that.'

'What were you saying Angela,' Edward asked.

'As in the same Edward that you said you were in...' Emmett repeated.

'In, In,' Angela stumbled.

'In the orphanage with,' I laughed nervously. 'Anywho I think I will show Angela around since she is new here and all.'

'h I think I will manage-'

'I insist,' I hissed and began to push her away. 'Talk to you all later.'

As I pushed Angela through the hallway I pulled out her sceduale. 'Well we have one class together, unfortunately it isn't next.'

'Great that means I will have too-' she was cut of after we turned the corner. She got knocked straight into someone else causing them both to fall over, and leave me standing unharmed. I couldn't help but laugh, for once it wasn't me falling and running into things.

'Not funny Bella,' I heard Angela grumble.

'I'm so sorry,' the other person said. 'Here let me help you up.'

I saw that it was Ben who Angela fell into, as they helped each other up they never took there eyes off each other, they just stood there in silence, holding hands. Hmmm, time to play cupis and get revenge.

'Well,' I spoke up causing them to break out of there little trace. I saw them both blush and drop there hands. 'It is a funny story actually, I left my books in my dorm but I promised to show Angela to class, but I was hoping Ben since you too will be in the same class together if you could show her?'

'Um, I dunn-'

'Really you can, excellent,' I said. I began to walk away before they could protest. 'I will leave you two kids alone now, talk too you later Ang!'

'Bella, Wait!' I heard Angela call. I turned back to see her pull a package out of her bag. She threw it at me and I caught it much to my surpirse. Now why couldn't Emmett and the others be here to see that? 'This got dropped of at the orphanage for you 2 days before I left, it was adressed to you.'

I looked down at the package in confusion, who would send me this?

'Thanks,' I called back at her and turned around again. I tossed the package on my bed and grabbed my books, I looked at it again then left. 'I will open it later.'


	13. darkness

**BELLA P.O.V**

'Gimme, Gimme, Gimme a man after midnight, want somebody help me chase the shadows away…' Alice began to sing. We were sitting in the Music Room naming songs we should sing for the contest and for the past 20 minutes Alice has been singing Mamma Mia songs over and over and over…

'No,' I said flipping through my note book. 'Hell no.'

'Come on it is a good song,' Alice whined.

'I know you've been saying that all day.'

'What about a Pink song like 'Stupid Girls' we could sing that and dedicate it to Lauren and Jessica,' Rosalie suggested.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes 'How nice of you.'

She shrugged 'I do try to think of those below me.'

'Hey Bella you should ask Angela to help us she sounds nice,' Alice said tapping her fingers on the table. I tell you that girl couldn't sit still if her life depended on it.

'I don't know, she is a bit shy,' I said.

'At least ask her to the sleepover were having tomorrow night,' Alice pushed.

'Sleepover?'

'Oh that's right you don't know yet, it's a 5 tomorrow afternoon, don't be late, and don't even try to get out of it because we will find you.'

I sighed 'Fine, I will go and I will bring Angela to if she wants to go.'

'Awesome,' Alice said and clapped her hands. 'It's going to be so fun.'

'I bet,' I muttered.

'And the sleep over will be a perfect time to put or plan in action,' Rose said sitting up. 'All we need is Tanya to realize Joe wants her.'

'But how,' Alice wondered. 'Tanya's mind is set on keeping Edward away from Bella.'

'What, why?' I asked shocked.

'Because she knows he likes, no probably more like loves you and she is jealous, she probably thinks you are taking her place, or something stupid like that,' Rose shrugged. 'Well that's what I think.'

'But if she realizes Joe likes her she can finally wake up and see that her and Edward don't belong together, which will then lead to Edward declaring his love for you which you will return, which will then lead to everyone being happy and our group being evened out in perfect harmony,' Alice took a deep breath and continued. 'See it makes perfect sense.'

I stared at her with wide eyes 'It will never work.'

'Yeah it will, tomorrow is when it begins so be prepared,' she warned.

'Rose, help me out here,' I pleaded.

'Sorry Bella, but Alice has a point besides I promised to help her and so did Keira and Katie.'

'What,' I yelled. 'Keira and Katie are in on it too.'

'Yep.'

'Oh, Jeez.'

'Don't sweat it Bella,' Alice said jumping off the desk. 'Come on we need to get ready it will be dinner soon.'

'And we still haven't found a song,' I groaned.

'OH we will, it will come to us when we least expect, that's what happens to all musicians,' Rose said as we walked out of the class room. The sun was going down now and there was only a faint pink and purple left in the sky. As we walked past the football field we saw the boys playing a game, Emmett had the ball and was trying to charge through Edward and Jasper but had no success.

'Boy will be boys,' Rose mumbled shaking her head.

The girls and I parted when we reached my level and we agreed to meet back up in an hour. My dorm room was of course empty and quiet when I entered I managed to trip over Joe's shoes and crap in the process of finding the light switch.

'Dam it Joe,' I cursed under my breath.

I sat on my bed and fell back, today had been a long day, Angela coming, Rose and Alice's plans, and I could really go for a sleep right about now. I pushed myself back and felt my back land on something uncomfortable and squishy. I reached under me and pulled something thick, something like a package.

'That's right,' I said to myself and sat back up.

I turned the package over in my hands and stopped at the seal. There was only my name written on the front of the brown paper, nothing else, no clues. Curiosity got the better of me and I found myself tearing the seal off and tipping the package upside down. I felt something fall into my lap and looked down to see what looked like white sheets of paper. I tossed the brown envelope away and picked up the sheets, I frowned at them and turned them over only to gasp in shock. These weren't pieces of paper they were photos, photos of me.

I stared at the first photo in shock it was me only a week ago here at the college, walking to the cafeteria. I flipped it over to see me again, walking somewhere else on the same day. I flipped and flipped and flipped always seeing the same thing me, me, me. Me laughing with Alice, talking with Edward, leaning against a wall. Me, me, me.

I felt my hands tremble as I jumped up and looked out my window, there was numerous trees surrounding the area of the school, giving people the perfect coverage. What if they are out there now, who did this, it couldn't have been Jacob…

I ran out the door, photos still in my hand, I flipped through to see the one of me walking to the dorm. As I walked outside I looked up at the trees in front of me, I looked around to see only a few people near by as I casually walked towards the trees, When I walked further enough, feeling positive I was hidden, I turned around to view the dormitory. I looked at the pictures then back up, not quite the same angle. I began to head further down the bush and stopped and looked back again, still not in line. I kept walking until I was halfway between the cafeteria and my dorm.

'Perfect,' I muttered looking up from the photos. Who ever took the photos, was right here, watching me, keeping note of my every movement, stalking me.

**SNAP**

I jumped at the sudden noise and spun around looking behind me. All I could see was darkness and it returned back into an eerie silence. I slowly turned around and began walking back to the clearing, my eyes watching out in me peripheral vision.

**SNAP**

I heard another twig break, this time closer to me and I felt my self panic even more. Someone's there I just know it, probably the person who took those photos. I speed up weaving though the trees, just when I was about to get out I felt something grab onto my arm causing me to scream and yank it away. I fell backwards over a tree root and landed hard on the ground, dropping all the photos in the process. I couldn't tell who it was because it had become so dark but I did see when it began to walk closer to me. I pushed myself up and dodged it when it tried to grab me again. I spun around and kicked who ever it was in the legs causing them to fall. I began to run away again but I felt myself trip on another tree root. Stupid clumsy streak, Stupid bloody tree roots.

'Wait clam down I won't hurt you,' a rough male's voice said.

I saw the outline of him get up and come towards me, I tried to scramble away but my foot was caught on something.

'Please stop struggling, I won't hurt you,' he tried to reassure again. He was now nearly next to me and I found myself squeak in fear. I flinched back and was about to close my eyes when another dark shape appeared and tackled the person who attacked me to the ground. I stared in shocked and my breaths came out in deep pants when my brain finally began to work again, I sat up and tried to release my foot from the root. My hands were shaking so bad I found myself getting frustrated and slipping into despair.

'Come on,' I whimpered and felt my voice shake. My heart was beating so fast, faster then it did when Edward was near me. I some how managed to untangle my shoe and stood up but my legs were like jelly and I found myself fall again. This time though I didn't hit the ground because some one was holding me, holding me close to them. I squirmed trying to get away, please don't kidnap me, please don't be Jacob.

'Bella, Bella, Calm down, it's me Edward,' he whispered into my ear.

I felt myself immediately stop and push myself closer to him 'Edward, oh Edward, thank god.'

'It's okay,' he cooed. 'Bella I'm here it's okay.'

'I was so scared Edward, I thought, I thought that,' I couldn't even finish the sentence. Tears began spilling there way over my eyes and I hugged Edward tightly. I heard a groan from behind me and pulled slightly away from Edward to look behind me. The person was slowly getting up into a sitting position. Edward let go of me carefully and walked over to him.

'Who are you,' Edward demanded. I had never heard him sound so dangerous in my life. 'Answer me, dam it.'

'I'm a detective,' the man said and slowly got up, leaning against a tree.

I heard Edward scoff 'If you were a detective why the hell are you attacking girls out in the darkness in the middle of the bush.'

'I didn't attack her,' he sighed. 'I grabbed her to keep her from running.'

'Why,' I asked before Edward could. I was frozen in shock and my voice sounded terrified no matter how much I tried to his it.

'Because you're the reason I'm here.'

'W-What,' I stuttered.

'You are Bella aren't you?'

I stumbled back slightly 'H-How did you know my name.'

'You used to live with Jacob Black,' the guy stated already knowing the answer.

'Yes,' I said quietly.

'Then I need your help,' he said.

I felt my eyes widen and my mouth drop as I stared at him. I was speechless.

'Why do you need Bella's help,' Edward asked and he came back over to me gathering me up in his arms.

'Because she might be the only person who can help us capture him.'

**Sorry it is a bit short but I should update soonish but please review!**


	14. I'll do it

**BELLA P.O.V**

'Come again,' I managed to squeak out. 'The only one who can help you, what has he done?'

'Can we please talk about this some where else,' The Detective guy said. 'You never know who could be out there listening.'

Edward snorted at that 'You being a classic example.'

The guy ignored Edwards comment and slowly got up and held onto the tree. I looked at Edward who was looking at me sum what calmly, I shrugged and turned back to the man. 'We can go back to my dorm no one should be there...'

'Sounds fine,' the guy grunted and limped forward. Edward must have got him good, I thought. I turned around and looked at the ground and saw all the photos scattered everywhere from when I fell. I groaned and began to pick them up as fast as I could, I saw someone lean down to help me and my eyes widened.

'Edward you don't have to-'

'Are these photos of you,' he asked staring at the ones he had picked up.

'Umm...'

'They are and they are of you, here, at school,' he looked at me. 'Bella what is going on?'

'I don't know,' I cried. 'I only got them today.'

'Photos?' I heard the guy asked from behind us.

Edward ignored him and kept questioning me 'If I hadn't been here to see them would you have told me about this?'

I swallowed and looked away 'No.'

'Bella,' he groaned. 'Stop keeping things from me. Especially things like this.'

'Well you know now don't you, so drop it.'

'I won't drop this Bella, if I didn't happen to here you scream as I was walking past who knows what could have happened to you.'

'I wasn't going to hurt her,' they guy reminded us again.

'Even so Bella you can't do this alone, please I'm begging you, let me in,' he whispered.

'I-I -'

'Can we continue this conversation inside,' the guy said.

Edward glared at him but became silent anyway, he gathered up more of the photos and handed them to me. When our hands brushed I felt a shock run through me and my eyes automatically went to his face. He was staring at me intently and our hands remained touching, I couldn't bring myself to look away, his eyes they were so...captivating...

'Can we go.'

I took a deep breath and pulled my hand away, blush making its way over my cheeks. That Detective guy is really annoying...

'Come on,' I said and began to walk away. I felt something grasp onto my hand and looked down to see Edward's hand holding mine, his thumb rubbing reassuring circles over my skin.

'I worry about you,' he murmured.

'You shouldn't,' I answered instantly.

'But I do Bella, I can't help it, it is like it is programed into me.'

I looked over at him 'Why do you care so much?'

'Because I-' he broke off and looked away, obviously rethinking his answer. 'Because I do.'

'What were you going to say,' I said curiously never dropping my gaze from him.

'Nothing.'

'A bit hipercritical always telling me to tell you stuff, when you can't even do it yourself,' I said.

He glanced at me and sighed 'It was nothing Bella, leave it.'

I pulled my hand away from his and began to search for my key to the room, I hope I didn't drop it outside because there was no way I was goign back out there to find it.

'Don't tell me you lost it,' the Detective groaned leaning against the wall.

'Well whos fault would that be,' I snapped at him.

'Hey you're not the one limping,' he pointed out.

Luckily I did have my keys and got the door opened. Joe still wasn't there and it was exactly how I left it. I went and sat on my bed and Edward sat on Joe's the Detective sat opposite us both on the ragged old couch.

'Do you have a name Detective?' I asked.

'Just call me Gary,' he said and waved his hand. 'Do you have any ice?'

'Oh yeah, um, I will go get some,' I muttered and got up.

'Can I look at the photos,' Gary's voice came into the kitchen.

'Yeah, you might be able to help me figure out who took them,' I called back. I reached into the fridge and sighed of course no ice, but a packet of peas...why are there always peas in the freezer...I pulled it out and walked back out side, tossing the packet to Gary.

'Interesting,' he mused to himself. 'Deffiantly him.'

'Him?' I said shaking my head.

'Jacob Black, this is his work right here,' was all Gary said and leant back on the couch with the bag of peas on his head.

'How, What. When, Argh,' I finally gave up on questions and fell back onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. 'He found me.'

I felt someone sit next to me and knew straight away it was Edward and rolled over and curled into his side, closing my eyes, I felt him stroke my hair as I tried to control my emotions.

'Why do you need Bella's help,' Edward said for the second time. 'And why do you need to capture Jacob Black? What has he done?'

I heard a sigh from Gary 'Jacob Black is a wanted criminal he has 2 charges on him both from girls around his age.' I looked up at Gary and placed my head on Edward's lap so I could see him as he talked. I didn't like where this was going already. 'The girls claimed he was stalking them, sending emails and photos, he really scared them, we had all the evidence and were going to arrest him for invasion of privacy and the stalking of two minors but he slipped through or fingers and disappeared. Then one of the girls comes to us and says she's been raped.'

I froze at the word and Edward must of felt that because his grip tightened on my shoulder and began to make patterns on my back. His soft feathery touch relaxed me a bit but hearing the word made unwanted memories flash through my mind. Oblivious to my enternal battle Detective Gary kept talking.

'She told us it was Jacob Black but she had no proof, she was drugged and couldn't remember the face but she could tell us that who ever the guy was kept saying the name Bella over and over. We looked into his file and his families and found out about this girl Isabella Swan who stayed with them and we hoped we might have some help in the case from her,' he stopped and looked over to me holding my gaze levelly. 'When I found out you had run away from the orphanage just after you came back from the Black family I knew something was up and I must say your a hard girl to find Bella, and you fight dirty,' he said and shifted in his seat.

'But what does all this have to do with me, these girls are the ones that were hurt by Jacob why couldn't they help?' I whispered.

'Because they aren't the ones he is fully obsessed with Bella, now I know you probably don't want to talk about it and I understand but something happened when you were staying at the Blacks house and Jacob can't stay away from you. Bella have you kept in contact with him at all?'

I gulped and shook my head, Edward began to speak then telling him what I wasn't going to say.

'He has been emailing her though, calling her from her friend's missing phone, and as you can see taking photos of her.'

'Yes I can and that means we will have to act faster then I thought, if you agree,' Gary added. 'We will set a trap for him, act like everything is fine, knowing Black he will come out of hiding when he knows it is safe. Bella can be the lure and once he is in plain veiw we can arrest him and put him behind bars were the scum belongs. The girls are ready to testify and we have enough evidance to convict him for 10 years at the minimum.'

'That's putting Bella in danger,' Edward growled.

'We will have our eyes on her the whole time,' Gary reassured. 'This case is big, I can tell you there might even be more girls that he has hurt but only 2 had the guts to tell their stories and I promised those girls I wouldn't stop until he was behind bars, and I always keep my word. You don't have to help us Bella, we can find another way to get him, but if we don't you are in danger, he is out there and could be anywhere, do you really want that.'

I sat there staring at the ground quietly, trying to calm my erratic thoughts.

'Bella,' Edward whispered to me.

'I'll do it,' I said so quietly I didn't think they heard me. When I looked up I saw them both staring at me. 'I'll do it.'

Gary watched me, to see if I would falter and take it back but when he noticed I wasn't going to back down he nodded his head. 'You don't understand how good it is to hear that, but we won't start until tomorrow, I need to inform my team and get some people under cover. You do understand the danger you could be in...'

'I do,' I said my voice sounding quite strong to my surprise.

Detective Gary nodded again and slowly stood up 'I will see you tomorrow around campus maybe in class, we have to keep his suspisions low and Bella thanks again it really helps and,' he paused slightly taking a breath. 'You can testify to all you have to do is tell us if Jacob did anything to you too, we can use the emails and letters as evidence but only if you want to.'

I didn't reply but got up to open the door for him, he walked out but gave me one last glance before he left. I let go off the handle and the door slam shut behind him. I rested against the wall and closed me eyes, this was so much to digest. Jacob a psycho whackjob who stalked girls, the fact I'm helping the police to catch him and lets not forget that my life is in danger.

'Bella.'

My eyes opened and I jumped slightly. Edward was now directly in front of me only a foot away, I felt my breathing become uneven as I pressed further back into the wall.

'What were you thinking, putting yourself in danger like this,' his voice was low but firm and had a deadly calm to it.

'I'm in danger whether I do this or not,' I mumbled.

'Bella you could get hurt, what if he gets you and takes you away, what if the police don't catch him and you're a sitting duck, what if he ra-' he stopped when he realized what he was about to say.

I stared at him in shock 'What if he rapes me again,' I said my voice croaking. 'You can say it Edward, what if he rapes me again. To be honest I don't know. What if I don't give this a shot and I get raped again anyway, what if I don't do this and he kidnaps me anyway, Edward, as far as I can see either way he 'might' still do the same things to me but this way I might be able to stop him before he does. Do you know what it's like to have someone you know is out there who wants to hurt you, it's scary and if,' my voice began to falter a bit from my rant. 'And if he is caught all this pain and fear and hurt might go away, I can finally feel safe, I can finally...'

'Move on,' Edward said quietly.

'Yeah...'

'Well if you are going to do this, I'm in it as well.'

'No,' I began to argue but he placed a hand over my mouth.

'Don't even try to talk me out of this Bella, my mind is made up. If you do this I help, I will not let you put yourself in danger and watch from the side lines, it is bad enough I wasn't there for you when all this stuff with Jacob happened, it kills me when you talk about it knowing you were all alone and I will not make that same mistake again, I care about you too much.'

Before even thinking it through I leaned forward and gave Edward a quick kiss on the lips, when I pulled back I felt myself blushing a million shades of red. I refused to look at him when I answered back. 'I, uh, I- that really means alot to me Edward, thank you.'

Silence fell over us and I still didn't meet Edward's peircing gaze. I felt him move then his hand slowly turned my face back to him. 'There's no need to thank me Bella, you're worth it.'

I felt myself lean forward, my body responding to the electric pull between us and ignoring my brains commands. I couldn't take my eyes off of his and when I did it was only to glance at his kissable lips. It felt like forever until we were only mer millimetres apart, my eyes drifted closed and I felt his hot breath on my face. There was a slight brush of his nose and then I felt his lips on mine, but as soon as they were there they were gone again.

'Bella where are you!'

My eyes snapped open and saw Edward leaning against the door. I lifted my hand to feel my tingling lips it may have only been seconds long but it still had an effect on me. I felt my stomach drop when I realised he had pulled away from me before anything could happen, whether it was because of the sudden yell of Alice or because he actually didn't want to I will never know. But it just felt so right...

'Bella,' Edward said bringing my attention to him. 'What are we going to tell them?'

Suddenly reality crashed around me and I was brought out of my semi dream like state, Edward had a point what were we going to tell Alice and the others about us being late and being alone in my room together...

**G'day everyone (theres the Australian coming out in me) hope you liked it and please review :)**


	15. sleepover

**BELLA P.O.V**

_'Bella are you in there,' Alice called again banging on the door. I turned to Edward and widened my eyes._

_'What do I say,' I mouthed to him._

_'I don't know,' he mouthed back._

_I sent hit him lightly then began to unlock the door, slowly... I was dreading what I was going to tell Alice hopefully it will be just her and not... The door burst open when a force from the other side hit it and I only just managed to get out of the way with the help of Edward. Alice was standing there frowning with everyone behind her looking in worridly. Dam it._

_'Bella,' Alice yelled. 'Where have you been, you didn't come to dinner! I was so worried I thought something had happened to you but instead I find you in here with Edward..?'_

_I felt myself blush when she said the last bit and look away, Edward was still holding onto me from when he had pulled me away from the swinging door but when Tanya sent him a glare he automatically let go._

_'Umm, something came up...' I said trying to think of an excuse._

_'Like what,' Emmett said walking in and flopping onto the couch. 'Dam you two are grubs.'_

_'No that's just Joe,' I said._

_'Hey,' I heard him shout._

_'You still haven't answered our question Bella, Edward,' Alice said walking up to us raising her eyebrows. Tanya came up behind her and looked at Edward directly in the eyes._

_'We just needed to talk about something,' Edward lied smoothly. 'We were about to come down when you 6 barged in.'_

_'Hey what are these,' Emmett said walking over to my bed. I looked over to see what he was going to and felt my breathing hitch. I ran over to the bed and jumped onto it covering the photos of me. Emmett jumped slightly to see me there then pouted. 'Bella, what are they?'_

_'There nothing, just nothing, can we go to dinner now?'_

_'Why are you two acting so weird,' Rosalie demanded looking from me to Edward. 'It's like you two are trying to hide something.'_

_I laughed nervously, if only Rose knew she was right on the mark. 'No, what is there to hide?'_

_Joe looked at me suspiciously with his arms crossed 'Yes, what is there to hide indeed.'_

_I stared at him sending him warnings with my eyes, he just stared back stubbornly telling me he knew something was up. I don't know how long we did it for but eventually Emmett broke the silence with a smart ass comment._

_'Is the staring thing like a brother and sister thing? Alice you and I should do it.'_

_I heard a smack then Emmett whinging 'Rose.'_

_'Edward I think we need to talk,' Tanya said breaking my stare with Joe. I looked over to see her glaring at me then looking back to Edward. 'Now!'_

_Edward nodded his head silently and she left the room. I watched her go then looked back at Edward from the bed, I saw he was looking at me to. There were so many things I wanted to say to him but with everyone here I knew I couldn't so I just looked away and listened to him leave._

_'Awkward,' Jasper muttered and everyone nodded in agreement._

_'Well since most of us are here, let's talk about the sleepover,' Alice said jumping onto Joe's bed._

_'Actually I think I need to talk to Bella,' Joe said calmly. 'Alone, outside, right now!'_

_'Actually I'd rather stay in-'_

_But I never got to finish the sentance because Joe had yanked me up and was dragging me outside the dorm room. Once outside he turned to look at me levely and gripped my shoulders._

_'Explain,' was all he said._

_'There's nothing to say,' I began to lie but he once again cut me off._

_'Bella, you promised me you would tell me everything, stop keeping things from me!'_

_'You sound like Edward,' I mumbled looking at the ground._

_'Because I'm worried about you we all are, Alice and the others have noticed that something is up with you, they know your hiding something but they don't want to nag it out of you,' he told me._

_'Well maybe you should follow by there example,' I retorted and looked him in the eye. 'Edward wasn't lying we just needed to talk about something...'_

_'And what about that guy who left our room? Who was he?'_

_I stiffened under his grip 'You saw him?'_

_'Yes we all did when we came up to try and find you, care to tell me now, what is actually going on?'_

_I couldn't tell him, that would be putting his life in danger...more danger. Not to mention Jacob would get suspicious and if Joe knew I was going to be bait to lure him out he will be worse then Edward, tying me to the bed and hanging around me like a fly. No, I couldn't tell him, for his own safety, just like I couldn't tell the others. I hate lying to them but if this goes the way Detective Gary said, things should turn out right...I hope. I just needed to think of a cover story and fast._

_'Okay, okay,' I said making it up as I went along. 'Your right something did happen.'_

_I saw Joe's eyes widen as he looked at me and I took a deep breath 'Edward and I were making out.'_

_I'm so going to regret saying that later but it was the first thing that popped into my head. I watched Joe do a double take as he looked at me._

_'W-What?' He stuttered._

_'We just couldn't hold in our feelings anymore,' I lied and it actually sounded believable, probably because I actually wanted that to happen. 'And then you guys came in and interupted but you can't tell anyone.'_

_'I-I,' he stumbled still trying to grasp the concept of Edward and I making out he had completely forgotten about the man coming out of my room._

_'Joe,' I pleaded. 'Please don't say anything.'_

_'O-Okay I won't,' he muttered shaking his head._

_I grinned at him thinking to myself, lying is fun when you do it probably, and his reaction was golden._

_'We um, we better go inside,' Joe said shifting slightly._

_'Okay, don't forget not to tell anyone.'_

_'Yeah, whatever.'_

_We headed back in and everyone was sitting around staring at something in Alice's hands. I raised my eyebrows at Joe but he just shrugged telling me he didn't no either. I walked up behind them and peered over there shoulders 'What you looking at?'_

_'Bella,' Rose said slightly scared. 'What are these?'_

_She held up Alice's hand and I saw the were looking at the photos I had jumped on to hide form Emmett. Dam Joe made me uncover them! I completely forgot, crap, crap, what do I say..._

_'There just photos,' I said pointing out the obvious._

_'We can see that,' Jasper said. 'But who took them?'_

_'Ahh...'_

_'Hey guys Edward and I are going to-'_

_'Edward,' I cut her off racing over to him with a begging look in my eyes. He and Tanya had just come inside and were standing at the door hand in hand, I felt a pain shoot through my chest when I saw it, and good feel Joe's burning gaze in the back of my head. 'Edward tell the guys how you took those photos of me as a prank.'_

_'You took these photos as a prank,' Alice said disbelievingly staring at us two._

_'Um, yeah, yeah, I did, I was dared to by...Liam.' He ran a hand through his hair and scratched his head, avoiding everyone's gaze. _

_'See now let's have dinner,' I smiled innocently and grabbed my coat. 'I don't know about you guys but I'm starving.' I walked out before anyone could say anything._

Since that event everyone has been watching Edward and I suspiciously (especially Tanya), we could never find the chance to talk before the sleepover the next night. I hadn't seen Detective Gary either but it has only been a day since the fight in the woods happened. I have had hardly any sleep and I am so keyed up on adreneline I can hardly stop and sit for mintures, let alone hours in class. When I bumped into Angela and asked her to the sleepover she said no becuase she had a date with Ben. Hearing this I grinned like a fool and forced every detail out of her, they would be so cute together. Besides that my day has been pretty normal, but I am dreading the sleepover, Alice's ridiculous plan to get Edward and me together will not work. Even though Joe thinks we are secretly together, he still gives me this look that makes me giggle, I can't wait to see his reaction when I say I was kidding.

'Bella only an hour until the sleepover,' Alice sung literally as we sat in the music room again. This time Katie and Keira were there with us watching us practice for the compitition.

'I can't wait,' I said sarcastically stringing the guitar absent mindedly.

'Oh My God do you guys want to here something seriously out there,' Katie squealed looking at us excitment clear in her eyes.

'Why not,' Rose said.

'Well I was walking to Government and you will never guess what I saw.'

'Your right we won't,' Keira agreed turning to Katie. 'So tell us already.'

'Well,' she continued slowly. 'I saw Tanya making out with... you ready...Joe!'

I felt my jaw drop as my finger played the wrong notes causing a horrible sound to be made.

'Holy, are you serious,' Alice yelled jumping up. 'This is great we can so use this to our advantage!'

'B-But what about Edward, wouldn't that upset him? His girlfriend cheating on him?' I asked still shocked. I seriously needed to talk to Joe.

Rose snorted as Alice answered me 'No, they have been fighting a bit more lately since the other night you know. I think she is finally getting the hint and she obviously is ready to move on, this is brillant.'

I sat there staring at the floor, this is all becuase of me, if I hadn't told Joe that stupid lie about me and Edward he wouldn't be kissing Tanya...

'Bella you okay?' Keira asked watching me curiously.

'Huh, Oh yeah, fine, just... surprised I guess...'

'I was too when I first saw it, I don't think I could have kept that in any longer,' Katie sighed.

I rolled my eyes at her and went back to my guitar only half listening to them talk. It would be nice , Tanya and Joe getting together then me and Edward... Edward I thought, and that kiss, well half kiss, god I wonder what it would be like to kiss him fully.

'Since were not getting anywhere with this I say we go back to my dorm and get it ready,' Alice suggested standing up.

'I agree plus I'm hungry,' Rose said joining her.

'Coming Bella,' Alice asked sweetly holding out her hand.

'Like I have a choice.'

We headed over to Alice's dorm and when we got in there it looked like a bomb full of blankets and pillows had hit it. They were everywhere, I couldn't help myself I ran over and dived onto it, snuggling into one instantly getting comfortable.

'Bella,' Alice whined. 'Your messing it up.'

'You'll live,' I mumbled waving her off. 'Naw, I still have to get my PJ's.'

'No you don't I planned ahead and bought you some,' Alice smiled and skipped over to her wardrobe. Seconds later she came back out and threw something at me. 'You will look hot in them, I can tell.'

'Why would I need to look hot in PJ's Alice, all I'm doing is wearing them to bed!'

'No you are wearing them through the whole party,' she announced pulling me up.

I groaned in annoyance at her and she just laughed 'Come on Bella, get changed and have a shower then I can work on your hair.'

'NO,' I yelled. 'No Bella Barbie!'

'Yes Bella Barbie,' she argued. 'Now scoot.'

There was no use in arguing so I did as she said, having a quick shower and putting on the PJ's which consisted of a small blue singlet top and cotton shorts with stars on them, that went mid thigh, even though they were kind of revealing, they were comfy. I walked out and Katie jumped into the bath room straight away being chased by Keira.

'Oh Come on I wanted the bathroom next,' Keira called through the door. 'You suck!'

'I found a song for us to sing Bella,' Rose laughed and put a CD into the stereo. I heard music begin to play and frowned confused as Rosalie began to sing while Alice danced and sung as a back up.

_(Oooh) tell me what you think you're lookin at,  
(Noo) so I think I'm Queen Elizabeth,  
(Oooh) and now I'm stuck inside your memory,  
(So) that's why it's so hard to get rid of me_

_I'm incredible, so unforgettable,  
So no one can take my place  
I'm unbreakable, highly flammable,  
So girl get out my face_

_Oh my god I'm going crazy  
Maybe 'cuz were so amazing  
Everybody in there dazin'  
That's the reason why they're hatin',  
Treat us like some superstars  
And only cuz that's what we are  
You know we're going really far  
And y'all ain't even heard it all_

'Oh this song,' I chuckled joining her and Alice in the dancing. I grabbed a brush and began to sing along with them.

_You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem, uh-huh,  
You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem, uh-huh,  
You hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
And that I'm lying cuz I love it when you lookin at me  
Cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
(Keep lookin at me) _

I began to sing by myself and strutting around the room as Alice and Rose began to say the back up words coping my movements.

_(Wow) It seems to me like I was botherin'  
(How) cuz I make walkin look like modelin  
(How) it ain't my fault the boys keep followin'  
(Wow) if you were better he wouldn't be wonderin'_

_I'm incredible, so unforgettable,  
So no one can take my place,  
I'm unbreakable, highly flammable,  
So girl get out my face_

_Oh my god I'm going crazy  
Maybe 'cuz I'm so amazing  
Everybody in there dazin'  
That's the reason why they're hatin'  
Treat us like some superstars  
And only cuz that's what we are  
You know we're going really far  
And y'all ain't even heard it all_

'Katie, Keira come on and join us,' Alice said pulling them off the bed to dance with us. They didn't need to be told twice because they instantly began to dance with Alice and Rose. All of us yelling out the song.

_You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem, uh-huh,  
You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem, uh-huh  
You hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
And that I'm lying cuz I love it when you lookin at me  
Cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,_

(_Ladies)_

_We're Prima J you know it  
We're not afraid to show it  
We hold our crown and that's why  
It can't stop us now  
The cloud we're on is golden  
They can't fix what's not broken  
Don't act like y'all don't know  
What's bout to happen now_

_You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem uh-huh,  
You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem uh-huh  
You hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
And I don't mind cuz I love it when you lookin at me  
Cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,_

_You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem uh-huh,  
You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem uh-huh  
You hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
And that I'm lying cuz I love it when you lookin at me  
Cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
(Keep lookin at me)_

'Take a picture it will last longer,' I said the same time the chick did in the song. I heard clapping and saw the boys in the doorway holding more pillows and drinks watching us with amused faces.

'I thought you girls weren't going to be here until 5?' Liam said walking over and kissing Keira on the cheek. I looked at the group in the doorway and saw Edward standing there eyeing me up and down, I blushed slightly at his intense gaze and looked away at Joe. He was standing there casually eating a packet of chips when he noticed my gaze he looked at me questioningly.

'So Joe how was your 3rd period class,' I asked innocently crossing my arms. My question was rewarded by Joe beginning to choke on a chip he was eating, and coughing hysterically. I laughed and walked over slapping his back. 'That good huh?'

I heard the girls snigger behind me knowing exactly what I was talking about and the boys asking them what was happening.

'Bella I swear if you say anything, I will tell them about you and Edward,' he threatened and I couldn't help it I began to laugh. He looked at me confused but I just walked away, if only he knew.

'So our party begins,' Alice grinned bouncing up and down. 'And you know what that means, GAME TIME!'

'Which means,' Rose continued. 'Truth or Dare!'

I felt the colour drain from my face, ah crap, not good. I should have seen this coming, I growled in my head.

'Tanya's not here yet,' Edward interupted. 'We have to wait for her.'

'Fine,' Alice sighed. 'But I'm going to go call her.'

I walked into the kitchen when Alice left to try and find myself some form of cup for the drinks.

'Cups, cups, cups, cups, where are the cups?'

'In the second cupboard,' A voice answered.

I jumped and stumbled over my own to feet but luckily for me the voice's owner caught me before I went ass over. I looked up and straight into Edward's green eyes. I -of course- blushed and scrambled out of his grip.

'Don't scare me like that,' I hissed at him and walking to the cupboards.

'What did Joe mean when he said I will tell them about you and Edward,' Edward asked cutting to the chase. I froze in mid reach for the cup and blushed harder.

'Ahh, it was just a cover story I made up.'

'Which was,' he urged walking over to me and grabbing the cup I was reaching for. His other hand lifted me up by the arm and turned me to face him.

'It was nothing really I just told him that we were ah, you know, um, making...out,' I finished sheepishly.

I saw his eyes widen slightly and a intense emotion flicker though his gaze 'You told him we were making out.'

'Yes,' I said shakily. 'But it's okay he won't say anything, he promised me, and I-'

'Bella it is ok, don't be worried you always talk alot when your worried,' he pointed out. 'That was a good idea, to make a cover story.'

'Y-You don't mind that I told him we were making out,' I asked dumbfounded.

I smirked at me and shook his head 'Hardly.'

'Oh well then I, ahh-'

'Bella there's something I want to tell you,' he said nervously running a hand through his hair. I reached up and grabbed it holding it in both of my hands showing him I wanted him to continue. He turned his hand over and laced our fingers. 'Remember how you asked me why I cared so much about you lying to me, when we were in the forest?'

I nodded.

'Well it is because I-'

'TANYA'S HERE, LET THE GAMES BEGIN!' Alice yelled through the door at us. We jumped apart afraid someone was going to walk in and find us closer together, holding hands. I felt my heart beating erractically in my chest as I stared at the door.

'We should go out,' Edward mumbled his voice sounding frustrated.

'O-Okay.'

I walked out behind Edward and saw everyone sitting in a circle and the girls grinning evilly at us, this can not be good, not at all..

**WOW! LONG CHAPTER...please REVEIW...Truth or Dare coming up next time.. hopefully updated sooner then this one was...BUT PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. games anyone

BELLA P.O.V

'Okay this is how it is going to work out first we start off with Truth and Dare then we will play I Never,' Alice smiled at us but her gaze locked onto mine. I hesitantly sat down next to Rose while Edward sat across from me next to Tanya.

'I Never? What is that?'

Alice looked at me surprised 'You've never played...Oh, well it is a drinking game. One person will say I Never something, something, and those who have take a drink.'

'What kind of drinking game,' I asked nervously. As if expecting my question Alice reached behind her and pulled out two bottles of alcohol grinning from ear to ear. 'Oh, explains a lot.'

'So are we ready?' Rose said clapping her hands. Everone murmured there 'yes's' and she turned to Jasper. 'Jasper Truth or Dare?'

'Dare, my dear sister.'

'Excellent, go put on Alice's clothes,' Rose commanded him pointing to the closet, while laughing. 'Everything right down to the underwear.'

'OHHH,' Emmett yelled. 'SUCKED IN MAN!'

Jasper just sat there glaring at his sister, while everyone else laughed. Alice jumped up and pulled Jasper along with her 'Come on Jazzy! You need to get changed.'

'I will if you help me,' Jasper flirted.

'Ew,' Rose called after them. 'Keep it PG please he is my brother.'

'Okay so do we keep playing…' I drifted off waving my hand.

'Of course,' Emmett boomed. 'Let's see Bella, Truth or Dare?'

I heard Rose make a noise and eyed me probably having numerous dares lined up for me to do, most likely evolving Edward. I bit my lip nervously trying to figure out which option would be safer. This is Emmett he isn't the smartest person here but still…

'Dare,' I finally said.

His eyes lit up with mischief and he grinned almost evilly at me, then I notice his gaze flicker to Rose as well. 'I dare you Bella, to kiss Rose, on the lips, if you refuse this dare you will have to answer a Truth question asked by Rose herself.'

I stared at Emmett with pure hatred as everyone began to laugh. I took a nervous gulp and looked at Rose, who was also staring at Emmett with a mixture of anger and respect. She obviously thought I wouldn't do the dare and she could ask me the question. When she turned to me and smirked I knew what I thought was right. Well Rose, I thought, prepare to be shocked. I leaned over closer to Rose and saw her looking at me stunned, I just smiled and finished the distance between us and gave her a quick peck.

'Ohhhh,' Emmett yelled as well as everyone else. I heard some kisses and wolf whistles and I couldn't help but laugh.

'What did we miss?' Alice's voice said. I turned to see her looking flushed and staring at Rose and I in shock. Jasper stood next to her looking like a transvestite hooker. HE was in a short shirt, fish net stockings and boob tube, which had bumps from the bra underneath. On his feet were 3 inch heels that he stumbled in as we went to sit down.

'That was my sister dude,' Jasper said hitting Emmett over the head.

'Dam I didn't know you had it in you Bells,' Rose said in admiration.

I grinned and took a sip of my drink 'Rather that then answering questions anyway it is my turn right, umm, Keira, Truth or Dare?'

'Truth,' she muttered blushing slightly at all the attention.

'Umm,' I hated truth questions I never had any good ones. I turned to Rose for help and she just shrugged, I looked at Alice who was expecting it and she smiled turning to Keira. 'I give my question to Alice.'

'Keira how far have you and Liam gone?'

This time Keira blushed full on reminding me of myself and Liam coughed slightly next to her. 'Umm, well we have gone…all the way.'

'All the way care to elaborate,' Katie asked sweetly. 'I'm not sure if we know what all the way is…'

'We've had sex,' she squeaked. Katie smiled obviously already knowing that and everyone exchanged glances.

'Liam you are a man,' Emmett said holding up his hand for a Hi-5. Rose smacked him over the head and turned to Keira grinning.

'So how many times have you two-'

'Uh uh that's another question,' Keira cut her off quickly. 'My turn, Tanya Truth or Dare?'

'Truth.' This was the first time I had heard Tanya talk since we had started the game. I gave Keira a hard look so she wouldn't do anything stupid but she just ignored me.

'Okay so Tanya if you could describe Joe in one word what would it be?'

I smacked my hand on my forehead and took another gulp of my drink. Tanya was already stumbling over her words as she tried to answer. Joe watched her with curiosity and slightly leaned forward.

'Umm, I don't know, maybe funny…'

'Funny,' Keira repeated. 'That's crap, try again.'

'Jeez, your so picky, fine Joe is… unique, in his own way,' Tanya murmured not looking at anyone. Joe nodded his head and leant back again seeming to be lost in his own thoughts. Everyone else sat in silence taking in her words. Unique in his own way, that does sound a bit like Joe. When he was around people he would always stand out he had that certain aura about him. 'So Rose Truth or Dare?'

'Dare.'

'I dare you to give us a dance, to,' she jumped up and headed to the stereo flipping through the tracks. 'This songs.'

Rosalie was already up and standing next to Tanya 'You suck you know that right.'

'But you're so good,' Tanya teased and pressed play. 'Shake what your momma gave you.'

I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door (leave me at the front door)  
Your body's cold, but girl we're getting so warm  
And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside (get inside)  
Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now)  
This feeling's tearing me up (here we go now)

Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?  
Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that? (Come on)

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it

Rose was hilarious when she was dancing. She danced over to us and pretended to be spank the air. She danced over to Emmett and kissed his cheek while dancing over to me and whispered in my ear 'For my turn I'm saying we play I never and that is were the real fun begins…' She then spun away shaking her head to the beat causing her blonde hair to fly around in the air.

'Okay Okay Rose,' Alice laughed turning off the stereo. 'It is you turn.'

'And I say we play I Never,' she clapped and ran over to the bottles bringing them out. 'Allie, get the shot glasses.'

'Right ahead of you,' Alice said pulling out the glasses and began to fill them. 'So we all know the concept of this game, so lets get started.'

Everyone passed around the drinks as Rose held hers up high clearing her throat 'I've never been caught stealing.'

I saw Liam and Emmett take a drink and rolled my eyes, typical.

'I've never made out with someone of the same gender,' Ryan said as Alice, Rose, Katie, Tanya, Keira and I did our shot. The guys stared at us with there jaws dropped.

'What,' Katie shrugged slightly smirking. 'We're all friends.'

'When? Who?' Edward asked looking at all of us.

'Well Keira and Me,' Katie said.

'Alice and Rose,' Tanya continued 'Me and my family friends and…' She trailed off looking at me.

'Oh, Me and Angela,' I blushed.

'Dam,' all the guys mumbled and Katie raised her glass.

'I've never had sex,' she admitted making us all freeze in surprise and look at her and Ryan. Ryan gave her a kiss but didn't drink his shot and I resisted the urge to 'aw.' I noticed Joe, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Keira and Liam take the shot and looked at Edward whose glass was also empty as well as Tanya's. I felt my heart tug at the thought of them having sex but choose to ignore it and take my own shot.

'Dam Bella, I didn't know that,' Alice said when I finished drinking. 'Who was the guy?'

'A mistake,' I mumbled to myself and looked up. 'Just a guy I used to know but don't really want to see again.'

They nodded and turned to Jasper who was next, Alice watched me a moment longer then everyone else but looked away when Jasper began to talk. 'I've never kept a big secret from anyone.'

I stiffened when I heard that and saw everyone looking at each other seeing who would take a drink, I glanced at Joe trying to ask him with my eyes if I should drink or ignore the question. I saw him pick up his drink and take the shot avoiding everyone's gaze. I followed his lead and reached for my glass taking the drink, Edward followed my example with Tanya only seconds behind. Everyone stared at us when we were done trying to figure out what our secrets were.

'Woah,' Jasper said. 'More people then I thought.'

An awkward silence fell around us as we just looked at each other.

'I've never cheated on my boyfriend/ girlfriend,' Alice's soft voice broke through. I stared at her with a frown on my face trying to think why she would ask that. She wasn't looking at me thought she was to busy eyeing Tanya who was timidly eyeing her glass. I heard her sigh and watched as she slowly picked the glass up and take the shot.

Edward watched in shock as she drank and placed the glass back down 'When was this?'

She turned to Edward with a sad expression 'Edward please let me explain-'

'Please just answer the question Tanya,' Edward cut her off calmly though I could tell he was angry under the mask.

'It was t-today that's it.'

'So here you are accusing me about cheating on you with Bella, when you are out there doing it yourself,' he said still deadly calm.

'Well what did you expect that girl has been all over you since you got here,' she argues glaring at me. I opened my mouth to defend myself but Edward was already doing it.

'Don't talk about Bella like that she has done nothing wrong Tanya. Now I think we need to talk about this.'

'Edward I know what your going to say and-'

'No you don't Tanya, where you ever going to tell me? And who was it?'

'Yes I was going to tell you,' she defended herself. 'As soon as I had you alone I was going to tell you, please Edward, I need to tell you something. Ever since Bella came back you have been acting strange, distant, and you are always alone with her and-'

'Tanya not this again, don't blame this on Bella,' Edward cut her off. He still hasn't yelled he was keeping his calm façade.

'Well it is true, you all have been spending more time with her then me,' she cried pointing her finger at me. 'I could have jumped off a bridge and you wouldn't have noticed.'

'Tanya that is not true-'

'Yes it is Edward!'

'Tanya calm down,' Edward said placing his hands on her shoulder. She shrugged them off and continued to glare at me.

'This is all your fault if you had never came, nothing would have changed,' she yelled. I felt each word knock the breath out of me and I looked down trying to hide my tears. Those words were so familiar to me yet I haven't heard them in a long time, hearing them again brought back all those memories I had locked away for the past weeks.

'Tanya stop you're out of line,' Edward finally shouted slightly breaking his mask that kept him calm. 'Tanya this isn't going to work we both obviously don't care for each other in the way we thought we did, I think we should just be friends. We both obviously don't want to be in this relationship, since we both care about someone else.'

I looked up to see Tanya staring at him with tears in her eyes, then she looked back to me 'I knew it,' she whispered her gaze flickering between us both.

'Tanya I'm sorry but please let's stay friends, we've known each other for a long time and we can't just throw that away,' Edward tried to sooth but she just shook her head furiously.

'I knew it, I knew it all along, you were just stringing me along you all were.'

She stood up and walked quickly towards the door not turning back, she shut it with a slam and we all sat there in a awkward silence. I looked at Edward who looked as guilty as ever and I wanted so badly to comfort him to tell him it wasn't his fault. I saw Alice looked just as guilty and upset as she rested her head on Jasper's shoulder. When I turned to Joe I saw him staring at Edward with a angry expression and turned to me not bothering to keep his cool. It must have hurt him to see Tanya upset and not to be able to defend her.

'Why aren't you drinking,' Joe demanded staring at Edward and me.

'I'm single how could I cheat?'

'Edward?' Joe focused on Edward with an accusing glare.

'I haven't…' Edward shook his head confused.

'But that's not what Bella said,' Joe hissed turning back to me and frowning.

'J-Joe I wasn't serious that was just an excuse…'

Realization hit appeared on his face and was quickly covered with anger again. He stood up and walked over to me. 'Bella you lied to me! How could you do that, so I was right wasn't I, when you were in that room something about Jacob came up didn't it, didn't it, and who was that guy Bella that came out of your room? An old friend? A cop?'

'Joe calm down,' I whispered standing up trying to shut him up. 'This isn't the time.'

'No it is a perfect time, they deserve to know as well, since you have been lying to them since the first day you saw them, the only person you haven't lied to was Edward but that's no surprise since you are in love with him.'

Hurt and betrayal swept through me as I took slow steps back not looking at any one in the room, with out comment I turned on my heel and ran out of the room just like Tanya had done only moments ago. I felt a strange sense of déjà vu as I ran out into the courtyard to the bench amongst the beautiful flowers.

How could Joe have said that in front of everyone told them about Jacob, practically told Edward I loved him as well as everyone else. I was beyond embarrassed and beyond hurt, I felt almost numb.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned around hoping to see Edward's face. Even though I was so embarrassed that he knows how I feel but I still want to talk to him, for him to comfort me because he was the only one who knew how to. But the face behind me wasn't Edward's the guy of my dreams. No, instead it was the one face that featured in all my nightmares.

Jacob.

TANYA P.O.V

As I ran out of the room I headed straight back to my dorm, I could feel the tears pouring down my face and people stared at me as I went passed. I tumbled into my room and fell straight onto my bed, face landing on the pillow to cry.

I felt bad at yelling to Edward like that but I couldn't help it, I knew from when Bella first arrived back that he wanted her, that he loved her. When ever they are together it was like this bubble formed around them and they were in there own little word. She was so relaxed around him, whenever she was alone I saw the way she looked around as if someone was going to attack her at any minute.

But still, ever since she arrived I have been left out of the loop, she was replacing me. Even though I knew I had known the Cullens and Hale longer then her, they would always have a bond with each other I would never possess. Even though they were separated for years the second they met again, Bam, it was like they never split. I guess I was jealous at the fact that Bella was so close to them and I knew it was selfish for me to keep Edward from her but that's the only way I saw I could stay in there group. Without Edward I was as close even thought people said we were. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward would always be together and I would just be there and I knew that but now with Bella back I can't see me having a place at all. And that's what made me even more upset.

'Tanya?'

I looked up and ran my hand over my eyes, sniffling back more tears as I tried to figure out who had called my name. Standing in front of me was Joe. The one guy I could actually see myself dating besides Edward. When Alice had asked me that question about Joe there were so many answers flowing through my head at the time describing him, but none I could say. Even in high school I had always watched him from afar, laughing at his stupid jokes and smiling when he smiled at me. When I found out he felt the same way all rational thoughts flew out of my head and I couldn't keep myself from kissing him then and there, it was just as good as I imagined even better. I knew I should have told Edward and that everything Edward had just told me in that room was true but I was to scared to admit it.

I really need to go and apologize to everyone especially Edward and Bella I guess, I still get an icky feeling around her but that might change. I mean Joe is like her brother and the way he talks about her she sounds likable.

'Tanya,' Joe said again waving a hand in front of my face. 'Please talk too me.'

'Joe,' I whispered putting my head in my hands. 'I feel horrible.'

'I know how you feel, when you left I said some things, Oh God, she's never going to forgive me,' Joe muttered to himself.

I looked up and grabbed Joe's hand pulling him closer to me; he sat on my bed and wrapped me in his arms.

'We're horrible people,' I mumbled sniffling.

'No not completely, we will explain to them later, Bella ran out of the room and I saw Edward go after her so they won't be back soon, so why don't we just stay here, like this, for a while.'

I smiled sadly into his chest and nodded 'I would like that.'

**HEYA EVERYONE! GOSH that chapter was longer then my last and kept on changing hense why it took so long to update, I would like to thank greenbuttonsx and even Elina H for some ideas :) I hope you liked it and thanks for the help. PLEASE REVIEW!~**


	17. found

**TANYA P.O.V**

_'Come on we should go,' Joe sighed as he shifted from the bed. 'I have to face__ Bella sooner or later.'_

_'And I have to face Edward,' I grumbled rolling off the bed to join him._

_Joe grabbed my hand reassuringly and we began our walk of shame back to the girl's dorms. When we turned the corner we saw the door was open, the bright light beaming out into the hallway. As we neared we heard the talking and shouting of our friends. I glanced at Joe who just stared at the door in worry._

_'Why did you let her go out on her own,' a older male's voice asked that I had never heard before._

_'I didn't do it on purpose, she ran out, I chased her then she just disappeared,' Edward's voice said sounding absoulutly panic stricken. 'I searched everywhere but nothing.'_

_We finally made it to the door way and peered inside. Edward was standing talking to a man who held a phone to his ear, the others sat on the couches behind looking confused and worried._

_'W-What's going on?' Joe asked causing everyone to turn to us._

_'Were have you two been,' Alice demanded from the couch._

_'In my room why?' I asked hesitantly, I took in there appearances again, my stomach dropping even more._

_'You haven't seen Bella have you?'_

_I looked at Edward and slowly shook my head 'Not since the game, why?'_

_'What wrong, what had happened,' Joe hissed watching Edward carefully. He eyes flickered to the other man then back to Edward again. 'And who is he, and why is he here?'_

_'This is-'_

_'I'm Detective Gary and Edward called me,' Gary said hanging up his phone. 'We have police searching everywhere, they have Bella's picture.' He said this time directing it to Edward who nodded._

_'What do you mean searching?' I gasped._

_'Bella's missing,' Edward whispered softly running his hand through his hair._

_I felt Joe tense beside me and turned to look at him. His face was blank of any expression, he just stared at Edward silently. As if having a conversation to each other Edward nodded slightly causing Joe to growl under his breath._

_'Jacob,' he hissed and turned to his right pulling back his fist. To my horror he punched the wall beside him leaving a large hole. When he pulled back his knuckles were bloody and swelling._

_'Joe,' I cried grabbing his hand. 'You idiot why would you do that?'_

_'He has Bella. He has Bella because of me, if I hadn't of yelled at her like that...' he stopped and we fell into silence, his sentace left hanging. 'H-How long has she been missing?'_

_'An hour tops,' Edward answered sinking down into the nearest chair. He put his head in his hands and sighed._

_'Edward were doing everything we can we just need to be patient,' The guy Gary said walking to another chair to sit on._

_I pulled Joe into the room closing the door. I forced him onto the kitchen stool and went to get a cloth._

_'Who is Jacob?' I heard Emmett say as I walked back out to Joe. _

_Edward, Gary and Joe exchanged glances and then turned to the rest of us. There expressions were livid and angry at the mention of the name and I knew this was going to be bad. The others must have to because they leaned forward in there chair watching the 3 guys, waiting for the answer._

_'Come on, just tell us already, you 3 are hiding something and it involves Bella and this guy Jacob and if you don't start telling us what the hell is going on I swear to god I will-'_

_Rose was cut off by the door to the dorm room bursting open and slamming against the wall behind it. _

**BELLA P.O.V**

'J-Jacob,' I chocked out and slowly backed away preparing to run.

'I told you I would come,' he smiled darkly and took a step forward. 'Now Bella we can do this the easy way or the hard way.'

I watched him take another step this time also reaching out for me. Before I even registered it in my brain, my legs took off running. I headed the opposite direction from him not even thinking, not even seeing where I was going. I felt something grab a handful of my shirt and yank me back, making me fall onto the ground in a heap. I felt sticks scrap against my skin peircing through it and my head throb after being hit against the forest floor.

'I see you chose the hard way, you have always been a difficult one Bella so I shouldn't be surprised.'

I opened my eyes to see Jacob's face hovering inches from my own as he bent over me. I tried to scramble away but he was to fast. The second he saw me move he instantly raised his hand and grabbed my leg, dragging me back over the rocks and sticks on the ground. I winced in pain but didn't make a sound, knowing that if I did I would be giving him the satisfaction of knowing how much pain he caused me.

'You're a tricky one to find Bella,' he continued as his hand slowly traced up my leg. 'But not tricky enough, did you really think I would let you go so easily. Are you really that stupid. You were the best ass I have ever gotten, hell you're even the best _fuck.'_

I flinched at his words as he spoke them, memories coming back, and the feeling of dirtiness washing over me. I refused to met his dark eyes as he talked, to terrified to even speak. This was it, he was going to take me and no one can stop him, I won't see Edward again or the others, I won't be able to admit my feelings to Edward and I will never get to kiss him. The one thing I had wanted to do since I met him at the orphange. The one thing I ever wanted to do in this life time and I couldn't.

'Look at me,' Jacob growled turning my face roughly to face his. He hadn't changed at all since I had last seen him, still tall, dark and muscular. Still a predetor. 'You are going to come quietly with me to my car if you make so much as a squeak I will hurt you, got it!'

I nodded silently and he got off me, when I didn't move straight away he pulled me up, almost ripping my arm out of the socket. He pressed me harshly into a tree gripping my shoulders tightly. His eyes raked over my body and I remembered I was still in my skimpy blue singlet and shorts. I shivered against the tree, praying silently for a miricle.

'Your even hotter then I remember,' Jacob said and his body shifted closer to me. 'I'm going to enjoy our little reunion.'

After saying that his lips came onto mine, pressing down hard and forcefully. His whole body was pressed up against mine, pushing my back further into the bark of the tree. One hand slipped from my shoulder and went to my breast, squeezing it tightly, sending more pain through my body. I felt his erection against my leg shuddered trying to break the kiss. When his face did pull away from mine it went straight to my neck, were he sucked and nipped harshly. I took in a deep breath as tears leaked out of my eyes. No, I thought to myself, I'm not letting this happen again.

His hand on my shoulder had loosened its grip as the other played with my breast and I used this to my advantage. I twisted my body suddenly, jerking out of his hold and with all my strength, brought my knee up to hit him in the balls. His defense fell and I could slip away from the tight space between the tree and him. I took of running again this time back towards the school. I heard footsteps chasing after me and I instantly sped up. Just when I began to see the lights of the school my feet caught on a root of a tree and I fell heavily to them ground. I cursed and went to get back up but a force hit me in the back sending me face first back down. I'd bet you anything I tripped over the same root I did the night Detective Gary 'attacked' me. Damn my clumsy streak.

My thoughts were broken as someone rolled me over and punched me hard in the face. I whimpered slightly and began to hit out in front of me in an attempt to defend myself. Jacob grabbed both my arms and pinned them down, punching me again, but this time in the stomach. I stucked in painfully trying to get air into my lungs his caused me to sob quietly. I hurt everywhere.

'You little bitch,' he yelled. 'You will pay for doing that.'

He punched me again and again then stopped. Seconds later heard a tear as he ripped my shirt off. Cold night air hit my warm bruised skin and I shudder under his body. He moaned slightly when I did and I felt instantly sick.

His hands began to roam all over my body again, as he forced his tongue in my mouth. I took this time to pull my arms out from under me and hit him across the face. He growled at me and went to punch me again but I wriggled under him roughy, making him fall off of me. Despite my pain and exhaustion I elbowed him in the head and kicked him in the side. As quickly as I could I got up and ran again, this time making it out of the trees and into the clearing. No one was around as I ran straight to the dorm rooms. I didn't look back nor did I slow down as I got inside. I ran to the stair case and up all the flights of stairs to my floor. I tripped over the last step and fell onto the concrete landing, causing the bruises already on me to throb in pain and new ones to form. I coughed deeply and held my hand up to my mouth trying to breath as I did. When I pulled my hand back it was covered in blood. I took in a deep breath and swallowed tasting the blodd in my mouth as I did. I got up shakily and held onto the wall, trying to regain balance. Ignoring my aching bodies plea to stop moving I opened the door and stumbled down the hall.

I gripped the door handle like a life line and turned it quickly, throwing the door open with what ever strength I had left. I heard gasps as I looked up my eyes instantly meeting the green ones of Edward who was running towards me. I finally felt my legs give in under my weiht and I fell to the ground.

'Bella, Bella,' Edward called picking me up and cradling me in his arms. 'Alice call dad, get him to the hospital now, and Gary call an ambulance.'

My eyes began to flutter as I went into another coughing fit, I tasted more blood in my mouth as the fit ended, and groaned. I felt warm and safe in Edward's arms and felt a sense of hope that I might just live through this pain. This excrusiating, never ending pain.

'Bella, please hold on, please be okay,' he whispered to me and a soft pressure touched my forehead. His lips, I thought distantly. Sounds began to merge together as one fading away as black dots invaded my vision. The scene in front of me began to blur as the sound died out completly, then black.

**OK next chapter will be a lighter one, you know happier, slightly, or maybe alot I'm not sure... but anywho REVEIW. Sorry it took so long to update I'm just slowly sinking into depression because school is nearing... yipee :(**


	18. hospitals

**EDWARD P.O.V**

2 weeks. It has been 2 weeks since everything happened. Since Bella went missing. Since she can back beaten and blooded and collapsed on the floor. 2 weeks I have been sitting by her side in the hospital, watching, praying she would wake up. 2 whole weeks.

'Edward you should go back to school,' Carlisle said softly putting his hand on my shoulder. 'She won't be waking up for a while.'

'But-'

'Edward, please, if anything changes you will be the first to know.'

I sighed and rubbed a hand over my face then through my hair 'Okay, as soon as you know anything-'

'I will call, I promise,' he said and removed his hand as I got up. When he looked me in the eye he smiled slightly and patted my back. 'You really care for her don't you.'

'More then life itself Carlisle, I lost her once and I can't lose her again,' I murmured turning back to face Bella. Her bruises were healing and her face looked so peaceful, so calm, if only she would just open her eyes...

'When she wakes up Esme and I would love to be introduced,' he said looking at Bella aswell.

'Of course,' I nodded and grudgingly headed toward the door. 'As soon as anything-'

'Edward,' Carlisle warned. 'I got it.'

I nodded again and left heading towards the waiting area. I was surprised to see everyone there sitting in the seats all looking sleep deprived and upset like me. Alice was the first to notice me and jumped up to give me a hug.

'How is she doing?'

I sighed and shook my head as she pulled back.

'The same, she is still in a coma.'

'Did Carlisle say when she should come out of it?' Alice asked in a whisper.

'He doesn't know but from the sounds of it, not any time soon.'

She nodded silently and sniffed. I could tell she was crying without even having to see her face. I pulled her back into a hug and motioned for everyone to get up. We headed out to the car park in silence, none of us knowing what to say. We separated to go to our cars and with that I headed back to school, alone and depressed.

**BELLA P.O.V**

ARGH my head, was the first thing I thought when I some what drifted into conciousness. I took in a deep painful breath and winced in pain. Do I smell flowers? Am I in some sort of meadow in heaven? Did Jacob actually manage to kill me?

I tried to open my eyes but I couldnt find the strength. I tried again and opened them into slits, when a bright light beamed into them I closed them again. Why does everything hurt! It feels like i've got hit by a semi trailor...twice.

I opened my eyes a third time, this time it wasn't as bright and after a while I began to focus. A white room, uncomfatable bed, beeping noises... I'm in a hospital. I turned my head to the side, earning myself a sharp pain going down my neck. Flowers. That was the first thing I saw. Flowers, and loads of them at that. So that was what I could smell, I mused in my head. Jesus who bought all of these? It's like I have my own personal garden in here!

I tried to sit up so I could see the room better but the pain was so bad I gasped and let out a little cry. Ow, Ow, Ow. My breathing became deeper as I tried to ignore the pain and concentrate on something else. At this point the door to my room opened and in stepped a man around 30 - 40 years old, and I must say he is aging really well.

'Isabella Swan,' he said warmly as he came closer. 'You finally join the land of the living. I'm Carlisle Cullen, your personal doctor for these past weeks.'

Wait, what.

'Weeks,' I croaked quietly. My throat was so dry it burned as the words left my lips. Doctor Cullen got me a drink of water and set in on my bed side table, he then raised my bed so I could sit up without having to move. I gratfully took the drink and slowly drunk it. It was hard because my throat was so swollen.

'Yes you've been in a coma for 2 weeks, your injuries were very servere, you are a lucky one Isabella,' he told me softly sitting in the chair.

'Bella,' I correctedly halfheartedly. 'Call me Bella.'

He smiled and nodded 'Bella it is then.'

'H-How did...W-Who brought me in here?' I asked slowly.

'Edward did and so did my other nephew and neice and there friends.'

Nephew...Neice...Cullen...Carlisle...

All the peices in my head finally clicked and I stared at him surprised 'Y-You're Edwards Uncle.'

'That I am and it is a pleasure to finally meet you Bella, I have heard many stories.'

I blushed straight away at what he said and he chuckled.

'Yes hey did mention you tend to blush alot.'

This made me go even redder and I hid my face.

'Now Bella, do you remember what happened that night?' He questioned softly. 'I just need to check.'

To be honest I had even given that night a second thought but now that he mentioned it...I saw in my mind Jacob hitting me, threatening me and pressing me against the tree, I saw me stumbling up the staircase then being in Edward's arms. The familiar feeling of safety washed over me just thinking about it. OH NO, is Edward okay? Do the others know? Are they okay? My heart moniter must have sped up because Carlisle was looking at me worriedly.

'Bella it is okay, he can't hurt you here,' he reassured me but I just shook my head.

'No it's not that, is Edward and everyone okay? I bet there worried sick,' I exclaimed. If I wasn't in so much agonizing pain right now I would have jumped out of bed and driven to school to see them.

'Bella, Bella, calm down, they are fine, upset but fine,' Carlisle said soothingly.

'When can I see them.'

He looked me in the eyes making sure I was truly okay. 'I will ring them momentarily, Edward has only just left 3 hours ago, he has been by your side constantly.'

My heart swelled when I heard this and the heart moniter sped up again. Carlisle chuckled again and mumbled something to himself I couldn't hear.

'I will go ring them, I promised Edward I would straight away.'

I nodded feverishly and he got up. 'Tell them they don't have to come straight away and that they should stay for the classes!'

Carlisle turned to me and gave me his calming smile 'They were right when they said you are always putting others before yourself.' With that he left.

_You are always putting others before yourself._ The words repeated over and over in my head. Did I really do that?

I don't know when but at some point I had fallen back asleep again. A peaceful sleep with no nightmares or dreams. I could have slept longer if it wasn't for the voices that slowly crept into the darkness, startling me.

'I thought Carlisle said she was awake,' someone whined. I knew straight away it was Alice.

'She must have fallen back asleep, she must be exhausted,' Edward mumbled. He sounded closer then Alice.

'Well I'm hungry, anyone want anything?' Emmett asked. I heard murmurs then shuffling out of the room. It became quiet again so I decided to offically wake up to see if anyone was still with me. I opened my eyes and realized I was still sitting up right. I saw no one in front of me and turned to look at the door which they walked out of. I jumped in surprise when I saw I wasn't alone. Edward sat in the chair next to me with his head leaning back, his eyes were closed and he looked distressed. My heart melted at the sight of him and gave a tug when I realized he was looking do distressed because of me. He must have heard the heart moniter speeding up because he opened his eyes to look at me. When he saw that I was awake, he gasped in surprise.

'Edward,' I said softly and looked him in the eyes. I almost cried at what I saw. His usual bright emerald eyes were dull with worry, sadness and anger. I lifted my arm off the bed and held it out, reaching for him. He leant forward and grasped my hand in his then as if I was pulling him, he got up climbed into my single hospital bed. I shifted around to make room but he just picked me up and set me down in his lap. HIs arms wrapped around my waist as his face went into the crook of my neck. My breathing became ragged as I relaxed in his arms and closed my eyes.

'Oh Bella, Thank god you're okay,' he mumbled into my neck. His words coming out in vibrations sending shivers down my spin. 'I thought I had lost you Bells.'

I felt wetness on my shoulder and froze in shock. Edward, my Edward, was crying. I turned in his arms so I was facing him then lifted his face up. I felt my own tears about to spill over as I looked into his eyes. 'Edward, please don't cry. I'm safe. You are here. We should be happy.'

'Bella they didn't catch him, he got away in his car,' he whispered not breaking our gaze. 'Bella he could have killed you, when I saw you I...I-'

I didn't want to hear his words. It broke my heart to see him like this and knowing that it was because of me made me feel even worse. So before I could talk myself out of it I leant forward and kissed him. His lips were warm and soft when I pressed mine against his and caused me to go light headed. When he began to kiss me back I instantly felt whole. He gently tightened his grip around my waist and moved one of his hands up my back and into my hair. I pressed my own hand into his hair to deepen the kiss as my other arm went around the back of his neck pulling his body closer to mine. He felt _so _good, my body was on fire and I was practically dying with all the pleasure I was feeling, things I had never felt before came alive in me.

When I pulled back for air, Edward gasped but immediantly started to kiss my neck all the way down to my collarbone. I moaned softly in pleasure and kissed his cheek then made my way to his earlobe. I breathed deeply taking in his scent then moved my face back to his, letting our lips meet again. This time his tongue came out and forced my mouth open, expertly fighting with mine. Never in a million years did I think kissing could be this breath taking. I could do this for hours. He was kissing me so thoroughly my head was spinning and nothing registered in my mind besides his mouth on mine.

'WOAH,' I heard someone call. Edward and I separated with a jump and turned around. I nearly choked on the air I was trying to get back into my lungs when I saw everyone staring at us open mouthed. They were holding food bags and drinks in there hands.

'Heh heh, hey guys,' I mumbled shyly, blushing red. I leaned back into Edward and his arms came around my waist again. I don't know why but this simple gesture made me melt both inside and out. I fell back against his chest suddenly tired, who knew kissing could take so much energy out of you. The others were still staring at us shocked in the doorway but finally Alice snapped out of it.

'OH MY GOD!!! You two were just making out!' She squealed running forward. 'Are you two going out now?'

'Ahh..' I began and glanced back at Edward.

He smiled at Alice and nodded 'Yes we are going out now.'

SHE literally screamed this time and began to jump up and down. Rosalie squealed as well and grabbed her hands, jumping up and down with her. The guys smiled and came in to sit on the chairs and bumped fists with Edward. 'Nice going dude,' Emmett winked.

'This is awesome, our plan so totally worked,' Alice announced and held up her hand for Rosalie to Hi-5.

'We're good,' Rosalie said a hit it.

'Plan?' Edward questioned looking from me to the other girls. 'What plan?'

The girls turned to him and shrugged innocently 'Plan, did I say plan...ANYONE WANT FOOD?'

Smooth, I thought as Alice skipped over to Jasper.

'What plan,' Edward whispered in my ear.

I shrugged trying to seem casual 'No idea.'

'You're lying,' he accused.

'No I'n not.'

'Yes you are.'

'No I'm-'

'Bella, can we come in?'

I looked up back towards the door and smiled at who was there...

**REVIEWS!!!! **

**AND HAPPY AUSTRALIA DAY EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOO! Shall update soon :) Sorry if theres mistakes, this laptop is the biggest peice of shit I swear. I write a sentance then it cuts off randomly going back to the middle of the sentance and types there!! I MEAN WTF!!!! then it randomly closes as well and opens some website, this thing is posessed by the devil. Anywho PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. friends

**BELLA P.O.V**

I watched as Tanya and Joe walked in and couldn't help but laugh. They looked like there puppy had just died and they were responsible for killing it. I noticed the others shift uncomfatably and stayed dead silent.

'Hey Bells,' Joe smiled slightly and slipped into one of the chairs.

'Hey,' I replied and I couldn't help but sound completely perky when I did.

Joe noticed this and relaxed a bit but his eyes slid down to Edward's arm that had tightened around my waist. Tanya also followed his gaze and her eyes widened. A ghost of a smile appeared on her face, when her eyes flickered to Joe's. Silence filled the room again, making it awkward and uncomfatable.

'Soo...' Emmett said loudly clapping his hands together. 'I suddenly feel the need to leave... and get something... outside...'

HE jumped up pulling Rose with him who was slurping up her noodles. Jasper also pulled up Alice as she squirmed in his grasp.

'We just got her, Jazz I'm hungry! We can't just leave-' Her voice cut off as the door clicked shut, leaving us four alone in the room.

'Well that was subtle,' Tanya murmured looking at the door.

'I'd say,' I said in agreement. Then turned to face them. 'Guys don't be so quiet, everything's fine!'

'Fine,' Joe exclaimed. 'Bella you went missing for hours and you're in hospital everything is not fine!'

'Joe,' Edward warned. 'Calm down!'

'No Edward it's okay, Joe let it out,' I said softly.

Joe rubbed his hands over his face and took in a deep breath. When he looked back at me I saw pain in his eyes. 'Bella, do you realise exactly what you put us through, put me through. I am so, so sorry about what I said, I'm an ass, I know that. If anything... if you got killed by that prick I would never forgive myself, fuck Bella. I thought you were dead! Shit, when you collapsed and all that blood, why did you lie to me, dam it, I thought we were like brother and sister! I could have helped you, I want to protect you Bells, and knowing that he caught you because you were running away from what I said, makes me feel...'

He stopped, not able to finish his sentance. I saw tears welling up in his eyes and my heart shattered. I scared them all so much. I hadn't realized my own tears were falling until Edward's thumb gently wiped my cheek. I never broke my gaze on Joe, afraid that if I did, he would disappear. I reached forward and grabbed his hands. I noticed how large they were compared to my small, pale ones. He turned them over and intwined our fingers. I smiled a watery smile and pulled him forward into my arms. Our hug was just like the ones he gave me when I lived with him, brotherly and warm. I felt so comforted and protected it was overwhelming. It was almost as powerful as my love for Edward, or my bond with Alice and Rose.

'Don't say those things,' I whisper in hs ear, squeezing him tightly. 'Don't ever think like that.'

'But Bells-'

'But Bells nothing,' I growled lightly.

He chuckled softly and I felt him shake his head. 'Same old Bella even after near death experiences.'

'You bet,' I laughed at his light tone. I let go of him and reached out for Tanya who stared at me, shocked.

'Ahh...'

'Come on Tanya I won't bite,' I grinned. She eyes me suspiciously. I wouldn't blame her, I nearly died yet I'm happy when I should be angry and scared. Strange what death does to you.

'Bella I think you have taken to many meds,' Tanya said not moving.

I shook my head 'Nope, I just want us to be friends, now that we have sorted everything out.'

'You should hate me,' Tanya grumbled figetting with her hands. 'I'm a bitch.'

'No, you're not,' I defended.

'Bella stop trying to be a saint.'

'Can't help it, it comes naturally,' I smiled reassuringly. 'I know I should hate you for everything but I can't. You are part of Edward's life and his families and Joe's to for that matter, so that makes you part of mine.'

She sniffled a bit and finally came forward allowing me to hug her.

'You're to nice for your own good.'

'I know,' I mumbled. 'I've been told that numerous times.'

I let her go and we feel into silence again. Edward still gripping my waist tightly, waiting for me to break down. I turned around in his arms and rested my face on his chest, snuggling into his side.

'I see you two got together,' Joe teased. 'Bout time Bells, all your obsessing paid out in the end.'

I blushed and buried my face further into Edward's chest. I began to feel it shake with silent laughter and blushed harder. 'I wasn't obsessed,' I said into his chest. It sounded muffled against the fabric.

'Fine you weren't but you were one step short of it,' he laughed.

I looked up and glared at him, grabbing the nearest thing to chuck at him. 'Like you can talk, you practically drooled everytime Tanya entered the room. Not to mention the fact you knew her life story.'

His laughs stopped short and I smiled in triumph. Tanya looked at Joe with countless emotions flickering in her eyes.

'Really,' she asked softly.

'Umm, no she's exaggerating, I never drolled, I... I may have watched longingly from afar but never-'

Tanya leaned forward and kissed him lightly to shut up his rambling. 'Your so cute when you stutter.'

'Ew, keep the affection to a minimum,' Edward groaned. 'You are my ex remember.'

'Pfft like you two can talk,' Tanya waved him off.

'When do you think the others will realise we aren't killing each other and come back,' I asked.

'Soon,' Edward said. 'If I didn't know any better I'd say they were lidtening this whole time.' I looked up at him to see him staring at the door. 'YOU CAN COME IN NOW!'

'Edward I don't think-'

But I stopped when the door clicked open and the others walked in sheepishly. Rosalie still eating her noddles.

'How'd you know,' Alice whined sitting back in the chair.

'Because I live with you,' Edward said and rolled his beautiful green eyes.

'See told you they would make up,' Alice smiled to the others. 'Told everything would be good in the end, didn't I Bella.'

I stuck my tongue out like a 5 year old.

'Oh best news,' Alice continued, not even stopping for breath. 'Carlisle said Esme is on her way over and get this because it is a long weekend coming up they agreed to take us HOME!!!! FOR THE WEEKEND! ISN'T THAT GREAT!! THEY SAID TANYA, JOE AND BELLA CAN COME TO!'

By the end she was screaming and began jumping around the room in excitment. She ran over to me and jumped onto the bed.

'Of Bella, you will love Esme, she is so nice and she will adore you. I can't wait for you to met my family, this weekend will be awesome. We can go to the lake and play games.'

'Remember she is recovering from near death Alice,' Edward added.

'I know, I know,' Alice said dismissivly.

'What did our parents say?' Rosalie asked with food in her mouth.

'You're coming to, naturally.'

'Cool.'

'And Esme will be here in 2 hours to pick us up, Carlisle said you can leave then, since you've been in here for so long. Besides he can watch you better at home,' Alice smiled and stopped for breath.

I looked at everyone's happy expressions and felt light and content. 'Well then I should get ready, can you help me Alice? Rosalie? Tanya?'

They stared at me in shock at my request. I laughed loudly and shrugged at there unasked question.

'I'm in a good mood, so use it to your advantage.'

That was all the encouragement they needed because seconds later I was being pushed into the bathroom.

\**_IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AND FOR THIS CHAP BEING SO SHORT I WILL UPDATE THIS WEEKEND I SWEAR. SCHOOL, WORK, AND OTHER THINGS HAVE NEARLY TIPPED ME OVER THE EDGE!_**

**_SORRY AND PLEASE REVEIW. WHAT SONG SHOULD THEY SING... ANY SUGGESTIONS? _**

**_SOZ FOR ANY MISTAKES TO I WAS RUSHING_**


End file.
